Jocelyn's Choice
by HidesBehindClosedDoors
Summary: What if after the supposed death of Valentine Jocelyn didn't take Clary away from the Shadow Hunter life and instead just moved to a London Institute. When Clary turns 17 the Clave decide to order Clary to move to the New York Institute in hopes that she and Jace would become Parabati, the strongest shadow hunting team ever known, but what if there bound became more than that?
1. Goodbyes

The portal started to morph as my mind focused on my mental picture of the New York Institute, readying myself to start anew and continue the fight against Demons in a different place. England was great but the demon population had dramatically lowered in the areas surrounding London's institute, they no longer needed most of us here so I was being forced to leave all my fellow shadowhunter friends behind including my old parabati; Sophie McPartland. I was about to step through when she grabbed my arm and pulled me toward her, wrapping her arms around my only an inch taller frame. Tears stung in the back of my eyes but I fought them back. Crying was all well and good in the moment but afterwards you still had to face what was breaking you apart. Sophie pulled away but held my arms, looking around I realised the others had left; My mother -Jocelyn, her husband and the man who'd been a father to me-luke, My other shadowhunter friends -Hazel, Rachel, Jordanna, Shaun and Sebastian, It was just us and she whispered in a hurried voice.

"They're trying to keep you in the dark, it isn't just because of the extra demons they're sending you to New York. There's a boy there... he... well... he's the same as you, you're father experimented on him aswell as you and... and Jonathon, this boy -I don't know his name- also has Angel Bloodname- in him. The Clave ordered your mother to send you there in hoped you and him would become parabati. They know you will be the strongest force out of all shadowhunters and they hope the both of you will be able to stop Valentine if his death really wasn't true... just... I thought you should know... I'll understand Clary, we wont see each other much anymore and well we can't be a team if we're never fighting side by side but you'll always be my sister. Always." Sophie's face was streaked with tears and one of my own escaped. There was another...? But why wouldn't my mom have told me? Why would she let me think I was all alone, that I was an anomoly? But you weren't alone... you had your friends, you had Sophie.

"I can't do this. I don't want to leave you." Sophie shook her head and smiled a sad smile.

"A Shadowhunters strength isn't about how much they can stand before they break but how much the have to handle after they're broken. You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You can do this and i'm only a call or email away, besides New York will be awesome, you always wanted to go to America." Yeah but not without her.

"I always wanted to go Alicante too but that doesn't mean I actually considered it." I started to panic, my eyes widening in realisation that this was actually happening.

"Give me your arm, Clary." Without thinking I handed over my right arm, scarred from the old runes and the current black marks that trailed from my left wrist and right forearm, circling up until they reached my chest; marks of strength, insight, clairvoyant sight, angelic power, deflection, soundlessness, precision, speed, agility and fortitute making me look dangerous and powerfule, both of which I was. I watched as Sophie pulled out her stele and traced the rune of courage of my right wrist. I immediately began to feel better and with a last goodbye hug, i stepped back though the portal, never losing the connection with Sophie's eyes. Then they were gone and I was looking through another portal. The one i'd just emerged from.

"Hello Clarrisa Fairchild, welcome to New York."

I turned around to see the voice belonged to that of an older man -late forties maybe? He was stood watching my in his snappy suit with a raven perched on his left shoulder. If only it were a parrot... He kind of reminds me of that pirate... what was his name... Oh i don't know... I hate mundane movies anyway so no wonder I don't remember.

"You must be Hodge Starkweather if my informatives were correct." It wasn't a question but he answered anyway.

"That's correct. I'm -" I cut him off.

"A proffessor of history and former shadowhunter, the tutor of the Lightwood children and Young Mr Wayland. Also i've heard that you're a trusted mentor and a source of incredible wisdom regarding the Nephilim and Downworlders but you haven't left the institute for eighteen years because the clave cursed you for your involvement in the circle." He was shocked to say the least, most of this information was need to know, for the Clave's ears only but when you can create a rune that will make you invisible to shadowhunters and demons too, instead of just mundanes... well a girl gets curious about her mothers private talks. Hodge still hadn't spoken so I carried on. " Yeah i'm guessing you hate the Clave almost as much as I do, I mean once they knew what I could do they tried to get me put down , like i'm some kind of dog. Assholes. Anyway, which room's mine?" Finally Hodge came out of his stupor and gestured for me t sit before pouring himself a glass of what looked like scotch. Yum. I grabbed it out of his hand before sitting and smirked. He chuckled a little despite himself and poured another before placing it on the desk between us and sitting opposite me.

"Tell anyone I let you drink that and I will deny it until my dying day." I giggled as he carried on, he seemed alot cooler than I'd imagined. "I honestly have no idea how you found out about my curse but I'd much rather the others didn't know. Mayrse and Robert do of course what with them being a part of the Clave but the children..." I put up a hand and nodded sympathetically.

"Look Hodge, I'm not the kind of girl that makes friends easily, I'm bluntly honest and don't care about sparing feelings when something needs saying but I am trustworthy. My heads full of more secrets than the High Warlock of Brooklyns spell book, hell people that hate me tell me their secrets becuase I give honest opinions and never spill. The only reason I let on that I know yours is so you can speak straight with me. Everyone needs someone to talk to, even if it is just a rebellious teen/ demon hunter." I smiled up at him and he shared a smile back. "Can i ask you a question?" He nodded and waved his hand to say go ahead. "What was Valentine mean before he was crazy?" He chuckled at my description of my father.

"What has your mother told you about him?" I shrugged and took a heart swig of scotch before meeting Hodge's eyes.

"Next to nothing, she prefers to pretend it never happened but..." I shrugged and he placed the bottle of scotch back on the table from him refilling our glasses.

"You're father... well it seems unbelievable to say this after everything he did but... well he was a great man, a great shadowhunter and he was incredibly charismatic. He took those who were looked down on under his wing and tutored them, made them stronger, took the time to help them with their shadowhunting classes where the teachers were unable to. When the Accords came about he gathered his circle and spoke such words of honor and trust... it was impossible not to see his dream and it became our dream... it took many years until we all saw his dreams full idea... to take over the Clave and destroy the shadowhunters that opposed him. By then he had started to go mad I think, he experimented not only on you children but himself also with both Demon and Angel blood. I think the effects were what made him what he was." I remembered the only conversation I'd ever had with my father, it was just after my thirteenth birthday, the Clave had forbidden my mother or I to ever mention it to anyone, afraid it would cause the shadowhunters to ... to what though? What were they so afraid of? He had appeared in the training room late one night when I was practing archery alone and asked me to join him, had refused and told him 'Evil is a natural part of our universe. People like you, however, are evil with an agenda. That's so much worse.' He had told me I'd regret my words and then disappeared... again.

I hadn't the chance to say anything to Hodge after his analysis of my father because at that moment three people entered, also dressed in full shadowhunter gear like myself. My natural instincts kicked in at the intrusion and without thinking I had jumped from my chair, ripped the bow from my back, notched an arrow and was aiming straight for the heart of the nearest intruder; a boy with almost white blonde hair, a chiselled face, a small hooped earring in one ear and a black top low enough to show the hint of black runes only one completely visible; precision. His hood was drawn up leaving his face in partial shadow and his eyes were a strange golden sort of color, I noticed when they turned from watching the arrow to the person pointing it. He was beyond gorgeous and by his cocky smirk he knew it, I knew his type instantly and looked away to the other shadowhunters, obviously the lightwoods; Alec and Isabelle. I had seen pictures of their parents with my mother when they were our age and Isabelle was the spitting image of Mayrse with her black hair coiled up into an elegant up-do and wearing a white flowing dress that fell to her ankles, showing the black combat boots that were basic shadow hunting gear and winding up her arm was a whip. Nice design I had to admit, it looked like a simple arm bracelet ending in the head of a snake. She was really tall, at least a half foot more than my own miniscule 5 foot 5 inches, my guess is that she was the femmee fatale of the threesome... hehe threesome... Stop it Clary, it sooo isn't the time for your dirty mind.

"What's this?" Alec said, he was only an inch shorter than his sister but i'm sure the heels on her boots made up for that, they were at least 4 inches, so she couldn't have been much taller than me without them. Never saw combat boots with such big heels before... Alec was wearing simple shadow hunting gear, same as who i'm guessing is the Wayland boy. Wonder what his first name is... shit... he must be the one with Angel Blood... great my future parabati was a player. Just what I needed... NOT!

"It's a girl," Wayland said, recovering his composure. "Surely you've seen a girl before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one." Alec glared at him but only had time to open his mouth when Hodge spoke.

"This is Clarissa Fairchild, she's joined our Institute on the Claves orders, they believe she may be more useful to us than in London. Clary this is Alec and Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Wayland." I just nodded and gradually lowered my weapon before placing it back on my shoulder.

"Jace, show Clary to her room, it's opposite yours. We'll carry on with your training tomorrow and Magnus Bane will come here once a week to go over your runes." I nodded. Magnus Bane was the high warlock of Brooklyn and was about five hundred years old, if anyone could understand my power it would be him. I turned back to the desk, downing the rest of my scotch and grabbing the only bag that hadn't been brought here by Jocelyn ahead of time just as my phone rang. I fished it out of my pocket and smiled when I saw Sophie's face flash across the screen.

"Bonjourno Bambina." I honestly have no idea why I always answer my phone in Italian, I'm so weird.

"Heya honey, how you doing?" Soph's voice was like coming home, unfortunately I was still stuck in New York but whatever.

"Well I only left about an hour ago, what could possible go wrong in that amount of time. Actually don't answer that." Her laugh sounded over the phone knowing that with me anything and everying could go wrong in five minutes, never mind an hour.

"Well considering your arrival here..." Oh God, that day was too funny. I had punched Sebastian in the face after I caught him checking me out and I was only thirteen. That was four years ago and Sebastian had never been the same.

"... Your mom. Oh and Simon looked like he was going to cry when he realised you left without saying goodbye to him. I told you he was gonna get his heart broken if you weren't careful." I had zoned out for most of the conversation and blushed like hell when she brought up Simon. He was a mundane i'd met at a bookstore and was my guy best friend moments after we met unfortuantely about a month ago he'd kissed me and things had been increbly awkward since.

"Forget Simon, Soph. He's better off with me leaving anyway, it's not like we coukd of had a realtionship even if I'd wanted one which I don't. Not with him anyway." Soph giggled again, then I heard shouting in the background.

"I know darlin but I've got to go, Jordanna's kicking off again." I winced remembering Jordanna's temper all too well.

"Good luck." She thanked me, sarcasm dripping from the word, before hanging up. When I turned to look at Jace who was waiting for me I almost fell back in surprise. He was right behind me, how the hell hadn't I heard him approaching, I took a step back and he smirked.

"Afraid of the big bad wolf, little red?" I glared up at him, he must have been like 6 foot 3 or something since he'd been taller than Isabelle in heels.

"If you were half as funny as you think you are, you'd be twice as funny as you are now." He looked at me, puzzlement clear in his expression.

"I don't get it." Isabelle's tinkling laugh sounded as she turned to Jace.

"Really? It made perfect sense to me." Sensing an ally I turned to her.

"Well he is blonde, what did we expect?" Even Alec snorted a laugh and I caught Hodge suppressing one of his own.

"Oh fuck off you lot. If you want to find your room, follow me." With a wink at Isabelle and Alec I followed Jace.


	2. Ashes to Ashes -

"Well this is your room." We were stood in a hallway outside a simple, mahogany door which was currently shut. I didn't want to open it, as soon as I went in and begun to unpack that would mean this was it. This was my new home. Jace seemed to understand my apprehension as he placed a hand on my forearm and turned me slightly to face him. "My room's just here," He pointed at a door almost directly across from what was to be my own, "If you need _anything_ just knock." With a wink he released me and entered his own room. Okay maybe he didn't understand. Men never do. I released a heavy sigh and gripped the door handle firmly; after all there was no point in indulging in more anxiety. My path was set. I just had to follow it now.

I was knelt on my knees in the centre of the room, in front of my now half empty suitcase, a picture of Sophie and I clutched so tightly in my hands that the knuckles were white. I was thrust back in time to my first meeting with Sophie.  
It was her first day at the London Institute and I believe she was feeling pretty much the same as I was now. I had been fourteen and so had she. I was in the middle of my morning run, I hadn't been inclined to greet the newbie thinking she wouldn't know the blade from the hilt of a sword, how wrong I'd been. I had heard sobbing and slowed to a stop, listening intently for the direction it had come from. Gaining my bearings I snuck in that direction, the silence rune making my footsteps inaudible, I was five foot away - glancing between a break in the trees - when I saw long brown hair falling around pale hands and shoulders, her face was hidden behind her hands and I caught the sight of the clairvoyant rune on the back of her left hand. I knew who she was from that one mark and my heart broke for her, seeing the obvious anguish she was in.  
"Sophia, yes?" Quicker than I had expected she was on her feet and a seraph blade was pointed at my throat. I flipped backward, landing on the balls of my feet, hands raised in a sign of surrender, a slight smirk on my face at being pleased with her speed. After inspecting me and realising I wasn't a foe she lowered the blade but stayed in a fighting stance. As did I.  
"Who's asking?" My smirk widened, I loved her attitude. Even after being caught bawling, with red marks ringing her eyes, she showed no chagrin or anything but a steely resolve.  
"Clarissa Fairchild. Daughter of Jocelyn. Shadowhunter of the London Institute." Her stance shifted, changing it from wary to understanding.  
"It's Sophie. Sophie McPartland." Progress at least although...  
"Sophia suits you more." She smiled a little but it didn't reach her eyes.  
"I like it. Sophia it is." I smiled back before sitting on the slightly damp grass and sprawling out. She slowly sat down across from me.  
"So? What's wrong?" She closed up and shook her head.  
"Nothing. It doesn't matter."  
"Okay but I'll say this; if it's a guy, he's not worth it." She laughed a sad laugh.  
"You ever been in love?" I shook my head with a slight laugh at myself and my lack of a love life.  
"No. Men and I... we don't really get along when it comes to more than friendship."  
"Ohhh... so you're a... yanno?" A laugh burst from my chest before I could even attempt to stifle it.  
"HELL NO! I just want what I can't have then when I've got it, I no longer want it. Jordanna says I just have trust issues." She smirked a little at that.  
"Why the trust issues?" It was too early for me to trust her with them details so... wait... trust... there was that word again... maybe Jordanna was right... Of course I shut that thought down where it began and chose a smartass remark. As usual.  
"Raisin cookies that look like chocolate chip cookies. They're the main reason I have trust issues." She laughed, the first genuinely happy emotion I'd seen since meeting her but then the light dimmed and she was serious once more. "You can trust me, Sophia. Sometimes it just helps to talk." She nodded and looked up at me again.  
"I moved here because of him. Jake." She winced as she said his name and I gave her a curious glance. "It's just that saying his name... it feels like my heart stops, like someone has ripped through my carefully stitched up world and exposed the infected, pulsing red tissue that I thought was healing. I gave him my heart and he gave his to someone else. It makes me heartsick. I never even said goodbye. I couldn't face him." I smiled sympathetically but though I'd never been in a serious relationship myself I had spent dozens of nights consoling Jordanna on her most recent breakups.  
"You know something? It's better never to say goodbye, to just move on, to end the lie. Something I learned when it comes to relationships is that searching for happiness in other people is a waste of time, you should find happiness in yourself and if that doesn't work... there's always drinking." With a smile I jumped up and offered her a hand, she took it, then we went back to the institute and got trashed.

Tears filled my eyes and I squeezed them shut tightly as the swell of loneliness flowed through me like demon poison through the veins. With a frustrated groan I dropped the photo on my desk and unpacked the last of my belongings before sitting at the desk with my sketchbook and began sketching absent-mindedly, when I came back to myself and actually noticed what I'd drawn I slammed it shut and threw myself over to the other side of the room beside my dresser and yanked out a little black dress and some tights. I had drew _him_ again, my evil, half-demon brother who had managed to get so far under my skin that every thought of him drove me to drink. It would be his birthday today and I mourned the loss of a brother I could have had, a brother who would have stood beside me and fought with me and threatened any one who might hurt me. A brother. The brother I lost to my father's experiments.

After a quick shower, I changed into my dress but instead of fastening my cute sandals around my ankles I decided it would be better to wear my combat boots... yanno... just in case. I strapped a dagger to my inside thigh, only just covering it with the dress that only fell to mid-thigh and was clingy in a good way; it looked hot but not like I was trying too hard not that I really cared what people think but it helped if I wanted free drinks. I threw a leather jacket on to fight the brisk wind I could see swaying the trees outside before stashing another dagger in my boot. I hurriedly reached for my stele and burned an invisibility rune into my skin. There was only a slight difference to the normal rune that every shadowhunter knew, just an extra line going through the central swirl, that would make me invisible to downworlders and my fellow shadowhunters too. I shoved the stele into my little black purse and snuck out. I hadn't really needed the stele in the end, no one was around.

Pandemonium? Cool. A downworlder bar. The Angelic Power rune shone around the sign, of course no mundane would ever see it but that didn't mean they wouldn't frequent the bar too. I loved partying with downworlders, they knew how to enjoy themselves and so did I. I headed straight into the girls room and took out my stele making myself visible again before heading to the bar. The bartender was a werewolf who gave me the stink-eye as I ordered a beer.  
"I don't want no trouble tonight Shadowhunter." I just rolled my eyes. I swear they all thought that shadowhunters looked for reasons to kill them. So not the case.  
"I'm just here to wallow in self-pity and have a drink, you wont get any trouble from me." He smirked and passed over my beer before winking and loping to another customer. Confused dot com; threatening one minute and flirting the next? Men. I was on my third bear when I heard the growl of the bartender, I looked up expecting him to be picking a fight with me but was instead looking over my shoulder. I turned to see Jace, Isabelle and Alec in their gear. Isabelle's whip was coiled around a vampire boy, Alec holding him still and Jace with his seaph blade, ready to plunge it through the vamps heart. Well shit. A girl can't even have a drink in peace without work interferring. The bartender turned to me as the blade plunged forward, not wanting to see the death.  
"I thought you said there'd be no trouble." He growled. I raised my hands and shrugged.  
"I didn't even know they were going to be here. Believe me if I'd known I wouldn't have chosen to have my pity party here." An outraged cry had me on my feet in milleseconds and turning toward where four vamps were jumping toward the shadowhunters. Double shit. The bartender spoke from behind me.  
"I'll deal with the mundies. You'd better help your friends." With a groan of frustration I rushed into the melee, pulling the pair of daggers from my boots as I ran. Two had ahold of Alec and was attempting to bite him whilst Isabelle and Jace fought their own. With a practiced hand I threw the dagger straight into the back of one vamp, it sinking into its heart from behind before throwing myself at the other causing us both to land on the floor, me straddling its hips as I plunged the second dagger into its heart. I heard Alec wheeze out a thanks, I just looked up at him and nodded before grabbing my first dagger from the pile of ashes where the first vampire had fell and shoving them both into my boots. I didn't even look at the other two before stalking back to the bar, downing my half empty beer bottle and heading outside preparing myself for one of two options; getting back to the institute and collapsing onto the bed or getting chased down by the Lightwoods and Alec. Unfortunately for me it was the latter.


	3. - Vamp to Dust

"Did you follow us?" Jace seemed incredulous and a bit angry, but me? Follow them? As if!  
"I was going to ask you the same question. What with me being there first and all." Jace looked like he were about to shout something when Isabelle put a hand on his arm and turned to me. Were them two dating? Why did I care? I barely knew them.  
"We didn't see you until you dusted those vamps. Nice work by the way." I smiled slightly and nodded a thanks. "So what were you doing there?" I wondered if I should lie but figured I'd never remember it if they asked again and then they really would think I was following them.  
"Throwing a pity party, you?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow at me but it was Jace who answered.  
"Vamp boy killed a human. We were tracking him." He ground out between clenched teeth. Seriously? Is this guy a rookie? I mean he didn't fight like one but...  
"Why the hell would you attack a vamp in a downworlder bar where the odds could be turned against you in flash, which they were might I add, instead of on his way here?" Jace got that infuriated look on his face and was again shut up by Isabelle.  
"We lost track of him and missed our shot in the beginning, we would have just waited until he left but he was on the prowl." I nodded in understanding; vampires were fast and if he had any idea he was being followed he could lose his trackers instantly no matter how well trained they were. "So why the pity party?" Great, I'd hoped they wouldn't ask but it wouldn't be hard for them to find out, for all I knew they already did and were just looking for confirmation.  
"It would have been Jonathon's birthday today." I couldn't tell them it still was because there was no reason to believe he hadn't really died. Valentine I'd seen so I knew that mother fucker was still breathing, but Jonathon... I caught sight of their expressions and stopped my mental rambling. Well shit; Alec and Isabelle were looking at me with pity, Jace just looked bored. "I don't want your pity, I just hate lying." Isabelle nodded.  
"Turns out you and Jace have something in common after all then." Alec chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Before I could ask what Jace cut in.  
"No. We don't." I just rolled my eyes and ignored him.  
"What's that then?"  
"Jace is big on truth telling. He'll tell you the truth even when you don't want to hear it." I smirked, I could easily see Jace as the kind of person happy to tell you, you looked like shit even when you didn't want to hear it.  
"Better an ugly truth than a beautiful lie." Jace looked at me with his golden eyes ? I could be deep. Isabelle and Alec were in hysterics and i felt my brow furrow. What the fuck?  
"Jace says exactly them words." Alec guffawed and I felt myself blush lightly. Why I was blushing I had no clue. But I shoved the thought to the side and giggled lightly as we started our walk back to the Clave.

"About time! I've been waiting hours!" It took every ounce of self control not to listen to my instincts and fling a dagger at the figure that had startled me.  
"Aline!" Isabelle flew past me and if not for Jace grabbing ahold of me I'd of been flat on the floor.  
"Jace!" Aline was next to fly past but this time I spun out of the way as she flew herself at Jace. Starting to wish I'd threw that knife. No. Stop it. You do not like Jace. He is an arrogant asshole. "Who's she?" Aline was looking at me as though I were something stuck to the sole of her boot. Bitch.  
"I was about to ask YOU the same question. SHE is Clarissa Fairchild and I live here. Who, pray tell, are you?" Jace had lightly pushed Aline away and moved closer to where I stood. I struggled not to smirk at that. Again, STOP IT!  
"I am Aline Penhallow; Isabelle, Max and Alec's cousin and Jace's girlfriend." I raised an eyebrow at her, seeing Jace's expression made me think otherwise. His eyes were closed as he looked up and pinched the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and index finger.  
"Does he know that?" I nodded toward Jace and Aline's expression fell slightly.  
"Jace?" She looked over to him with questioning eyes.  
"I thought you knew it was just a summer fling."  
"And on that note I am going to bed. Goodnight guys. Enjoy your stay Aline." I smirked just for the fun of it before heading to my room.

The next morning was uneventful at first; I showered, changed, braided my hair and headed down to the kitchen where everyone was already up and drinking coffee. I headed straight for the pot in zombie mode.  
"Morning sunshine." I just grumbled something that sounded like 'g'mornin' back at Jace. Not yet ready to come up with any witty comebacks before collapsing in the seat beside him with my mug full of coffee. Don't judge; it was the closest chair available, it had nothing to do with my wanting to sit beside Jace. I caught Aline glaring at me over the rim of my cup and smirked into it. What do you know? I may be ready for early morning banter after all. Without a word, I leaned down into my handbag and threw a box of tablets at her, she just looked down at them in confusion. I knew Isabelle had caught sight of what they were by her stifled giggle, Aline just looked at her for an answer but it was Jace who spoke after leaning over to peer at them, he burst into laughter and between guffaws told her what they were.  
"Laxatives... they're... for... constipation." By then the others were laughing too, including a little boy who I'd yet to meet -must be Max -and Hodge who was trying his best to stifle it. I just looked around with an innocent expression. Don't ask why I have them in my bag, they were for prank purposes only.  
" I was just trying to be nice. She looked like she needed them." Aline's face went bright red as she stalked out of the room, leaving the box on the table. I let myself laugh now she was gone and when it was out just sat there with a smirk. Isabelle was first to turn to me and ask what I'm sure the others were thinking.  
"Why?" Jace was the one who answered.  
"Probably because Aline was sat giving her the death glare." They'd all calmed down by now and the little boy had his head buried in a manga comic. Cool.  
"In my defence, it did look more like constipation." That set them off again but Hodge quieted them with a cough and turned to speak.  
"As pleased I am that you're all getting along it's time for business. Alec, Isabelle? You will be patrolling lower Manhattan. Jace, Clary? You've got upper Manhattan." I just shrugged but Alec stood up looking pissed off.  
"Why aren't I paired with Jace? We're Parabatai, we should be fighting together." Hodge motioned for him to sit down, which he did, and carried on talking with a slightly pained expression.  
"I'm sorry Alec but it's the Clave's orders. They want to see how well Clary and Jace work together what with them both having Angel blood in them. They hope..." He couldn't continue but Jace finished for him, and his expression was a mixture of pain and anger.  
"That we'll become Parabatai instead." At this Alec stood back up, his face turning red with anger, but it was directed at me, not Hodge.  
"This is why you came here! To take my Parabatai! When were you going to say anything?! Were you ever?!" I stood up too, not wanting to sit and be blamed for something that was out of my control.  
"I came here because I was ordered to do so. What else could I do?" I hadn't raised my voice but Alec looked as if I'd slapped him. Isabelle put a comforting hand on Alec's forearm.  
"It's not her fault, Alec. You know what the Clave are like, they don't care if Jace already has a Parabatai, they wouldn't care if Clary did too. They're-" I broke in.  
"I do have a Parabatai and I'm not happy with the Clave either but don't take it out on me Alec. I'm hurting too." With that I left the room, abandoning my coffee cup in favour of retreating into the library.  
I fell onto the little sofa and grabbed my sketch pad out of my bag and began to draw the image that had burned itself into my brain, the image of an angel, crouched and crying into her hands beneath the moon in the centre of a forest. I had done the basic outline of the sketch when I felt someone watching me, I looked up to see Max who was stood in the doorway, his comic under one arm.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." He went to leave and I called him back.  
"It's okay, there's more than enough room for the both of us." I smiled warmly at him and he smiled a little back.  
"You sure?" I nodded and moved over, patting the space beside me.  
"What you reading?" He gingerly sat next to me as if I'd bite him and held the comic out. Manga, I recognized it as the one he was reading at the kitchen table. "That's really cool, Max. Where did you get it?" I knew Max' type, he was a bit like Simon I believed, shy but as soon as you found something he was interested in and asked him about it he'd open up.  
"Jace took me to the comic book store the other day and bought it me, he takes me every week." His eyes brightened at the mention of Jace and it was obvious that Max looked at him like he was a hero.  
"That was very nice of him. You seem to love Jace a lot." I wondered what the kid saw in him that I didn't? Or maybe it was just the way he acted around Max that I hadn't seen. Max was nodding and seemed about to say something when he saw my sketchbook.  
"Can I have a look?" I smiled and passed it over. I watched as he flicked through the sketches; crying angels, archangels in battle, horses and landscapes telling stories that no one knew except for me. He stopped at the one of Jonathon, or how I thought he'd look anyway.  
"Who's he?" I smiled a sad smile.  
"My brother but no one knows what happened to him." Max looked up at me guiltily.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something that made you sad." I ruffled his hair.  
"It's okay honey. Can you draw?" He shook his head.  
"Want me to teach you?" His eyes lightened up and I smiled at the fact he was coming out of his shell.  
"Really? That would be great!" I laughed at his enthusiasm and started teaching him how to draw, we started with a pot that sat on the table in front of us and he actually wasn't too bad. With a bit of guidance he could be really good. Hours passed before we finished and I had to leave Max to carry on, on his own whilst I left to go get changed, bumping into Isabelle along the way to my room.  
"There you are! I was looking all over for you!" I looked up at her in confusion.  
"I was just in the library." She smacked herself in the head with the realization that it was one of the most likely places to hide in the Institute and she'd forgot to check it.  
"Well we're about to head downtown, Jace has gone off somewhere so you might want to call him."  
"Will do. Be careful Iz." She nodded and I heard her mumble 'you too' as she walked toward the front doors. It took me less than twenty minutes to get into my full shadowhunter gear, strap a bow and quiver to my back, draw the necessary ruins on my skin, hitch a seraph blade to each hip and head out the door. I called Jace as I got to our destination, he picked up almost straight away but spoke before I had chance to ask where he was.  
"Your first solo patrol as a New York Shadowhunter. I'm so very proud of you, Clary." Great he was ditching me... fucking perfect.  
"You're hilarious, Jace. Aren't both of us supposed to be out here tonight?" I was trying to stay calm but was losing my patience with him already.  
"Who can remember? Besides I have very important work here at the Institute." I was about to chew him out for bailing on me when my sensitive ears picked up noise. Shit.  
"Hold on, Jace - something's coming. I hear heavy boots and... snarling?" What the hell was that? I pulled my bow off my back and notched an arrow into it, holding the phone with my shoulder.  
"Sounds like trouble. As the most skilled shadowhunter at the institute, my advice to you is: try not to die." With that he hung up and I barely held back a shriek of rage. Nice to know you care so much you fucking asshole. Quick as a whip, I'd shoved the phone back in my pocket and had an arrow pointing toward the noise. Vampires. I made to lower my bow -unless they break the treaty they're not our enemy - when they got into an attack formation. Well, shit. As the first sprang for me, I released an arrow right into its heart, it was dust before it hit the floor. I had another arrow notched in record time and released it into the second, vamp number two moved to the side and the arrow sliced through its arm instead. It was howling in pain when the third arrow hit its predecessors target. By then the third was upon me and had me on my back, I released the bow and rolled us over so I was straddling the last vamp, I pulled out a seraph blade and gasped out its name;  
"Gabriel!" The light that came forth from the blade stunned me long enough for the vampire beneath me to catch ahold of one forearm and bite down. Hard. I winced before bringing the blade slashing down into its heart, as it turned to dust I clutched my injured arm and panted in exertion. Damn Jace. Damn him to the pits of Hell. Just then my phone rang, it was Jace. Be calm Clary, don't give him chance to make a run for it. I answered the phone.  
"Hey, Clary? You dead?" Like you'd even care if I was, I heard a female giggle in the background. That little bastard, I'm here risking my life whilst he did God knows what- Calm down Clary.  
"No more than usual. I'm on my way back to the Institute. Don't let your houseguest touch my stuff." I hung up first this time and felt a sense of pleasure at that. Jace is so fucking dead when I get my hands on him!


	4. Lullaby for a Stormy Night

As soon as I had entered the Institute I stormed toward my room but didn't stop there, instead carried on and went through the door across from mine to see Jace and Aline making out on his bed. I pushed away the confusing feelings of jealousy I kept getting around him. Jace looked up and the first thing his eyes landed on was the Iratze I'd struggled to carve into my butchered arm. It was just a scratch now but fuck if that hadn't hurt.  
"A healing rune, eh? Good timing. Hodge wants a word with you in the library, so I imagine you'll be needing it." I didn't reply. Just stood there watching him with eyes so cold they could turn a raging inferno into a glacier, Jace swallowed hard when he caught sight of my expression, he whispered something to Aline who nodded and turned to leave, not before smirking at me I might add, I ignored her and continued to stare Jace down.  
"Look, Clary I'm s-"  
"You didn't show up for patrol because you were too busy getting your rocks off! What the hell, Jace! I near enough had my arm ripped off because you were getting off with Aline! I thought you didn't even like her! You're a no good piece of shit and a complete coward!" Jace stood up then and shouted over me, glaring down with those hypnotic golden eyes. I stopped ranting but I was seriously contemplating killing him.  
"What I do and with whom I do it, is none of your concern!" His hand wasn't raised but I felt as though he'd slapped me.  
"It is when I'm the one who's life's on the line because of it!" I growled out between clenched teeth.  
"If you can't handle a few fights on your own then maybe you picked the wrong career." Without another word I flung myself at him and punched him square in the jaw causing him to stumble back, clutching the area I'd just hit.  
"You have no idea what I can handle, you selfish prick!"  
"Why don't you go back where you came from and stop ruining our lives, Clarissa. You come here and change everything! Everything was fine before you showed up!"  
"Things aren't exactly perfect for me either you asshole. You think I wouldn't go back home now if I could? You think I would have even come here if I had a choice? No I wouldn't but I'd at least hoped the guy I was supposed to be paired with wasn't a complete douche! You want me gone? Take it up with the Clave! Then again if you're too much of a pussy to patrol with me then any hope of you standing up to the clave is a lost cause! Asshole!" With that I stormed out and headed to the library where Hodge was waiting.

I was still outraged when I got to the library but made an effort to push it back whilst I dealt with Hodge, I could go attack some punch bags later and have a good old bitch to Sophie over the phone. God I miss her. More than anything though, I missed knowing someone's there that will have my back no matter what and Sophie always did. With a deep breath I walked in and faced Hodge.  
"Welcome home, Clarissa. I trust your patrol went well?" Home... I wonder if this place would ever feel like London did to me.  
"Jace was a no-show but I'm alive and three vampires are dead, so I'd say it went okay, Hodge." His eyebrows raised a little at the news.  
"Night children, you say? Troubling news, but it would explain some of the rumors I've heard recently. So why did Jace fail to appear?"  
"He was too busy fucking around with Aline -" Hodge cut me off.  
"Language, Clary."  
"Sorry." I felt a little chagrined at being told off for something silly like swearing but apologized anyway.  
"I'll have a word with him, that kind of behaviour isn't permitted, especially being as he put your life at risk aswell as any mundane's the vampires may have gotten to." Hodge did not look impressed. Good luck, Jace.  
"So you think the local vampire coven has broken the truce?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.  
"I sincerely hope not. Continue your patrols tomorrow and see what you find out, but stick to Manhattan, please, you're still a neophyte after all." God I hated that the Clave still thought of me as a novice just because I wasn't eighteen yet.  
"Got it, Boss. Call if you need me. oh and please inform Jace that if he ditches patrol with me for sex again, I will cut off his penis and feed it to Church. " With that I all but ran to the training room, speed dialing Sophie along the way. Although I hadn't missed Hodge's chuckle at my parting words.

I was currently punching the shit into a bag and listening to Sophie agree with me about Jace and Aline being bastards.  
"Men are such assholes! And if you ask me, Aline needs a good kick up the arose hopefully it's knock that stick out!" I giggled, nothing in the world beat having your best friend smack talk the people you hated.  
"I just don't know what her problem is with me!" Sophie snorted down the phone.  
"Baby girl, that's obvious. She sees you as a threat for Jace's affections, she's jealous, duh!" It was my turn to snort and I punched the back a little harder than necessary causing me to have to dodge out of the way before it came back and smacked me in the face.  
"I am no threat there. She can have him! After all; one girls treasure is -" Sophie cut me off before I could finish our mantra but my heart hadn't been in it anyway. What the hell is Jace doing to me. He's an asshole so why do I get butterflies when I see him?  
"Another girls trash. That's my girl but be careful. After all hate is awfully close to love." She giggled and I winced at how close to the truth she was.  
"Whatever. I'm too awesome sauce to fall for that player." She laughed whole heartedly.  
"Look I gotta go, this time change is killing me and I need to get some rest but Clary?" Hmm... It was only ten here, I wonder what time it was in England?  
"Yeah?" My mind was still trying to work out the hours between us when Sophie's next words made me sigh.  
"I know there's more going on than you're telling me. Just remember I'm here when you're ready to talk. Whatever the time." I couldn't help but smile even though I knew she couldn't see me.  
"You're too perceptive for your own good sometimes. Goodnight, Soph. Love ya."  
"Always. Love ya too. Night." With that she hung up and I put my phone back into my bag feeling sweaty and exhausted from patrol and working out, I headed for my room wanting a shower and to fall into bed, I didn't notice it was a thunderstorm until I'd left the training room and a boom echoed around the hallway. Great, cause that'll help me sleep, not.

I'd just gotten to my door when I heard yelling coming from Jace's room. Three guesses who.

"For crying out loud, Max, this is pathetic. It's just a bit of thunder. Go to bed." Jace had been in a foul mood when I'd left him and I'm sure Hodge had spoken to him as well by now but taking it out on Max wasn't fair. I bit back a growl of frustration.

"But Jace... I..." Jace had already turned back to the book he was reading and Max, sensing a lost cause turned to walk back out of the door. My heart broke for him. Jace was his idol and he loved him to bits but just because we'd had an argument didn't mean he could be such an asshole to Max. I realised that even though I didn't like a lot of Jace's traits I had hoped that the obvious affection Max showed toward him meant he was good with Max. I retreated down the hall a little and made as though I were on my way to my room instead of having been listening at Jace's door, Max came out with his head down.  
"Hey little man. You okay?" He shook his head and kept it down, I knelt in front of him and his blue eyes, partially hidden behind glasses, slightly damp from hidden tears met mine.  
"You scared of the thunder too, huh?" He finally met my gaze head on and his expression lightened.  
"Are you?"  
"No." His expression dropped. "But when I was your age it did. My mom always sang to me until I fell asleep to keep the fear away."  
"So does mine but she's not here and Jace... Jace thinks it's silly." I put a hand on his little arm.  
"Jace is silly and us shadowhunters have more reason to be scared of thunder storms than mundane's because we know there really are monsters out there. How's this? How about you get into bed and i'll sing you the lullaby my mom used to sing me; deal?" He nodded enthusiastically before dragging me to his room, which was at the end of the same hallway Jace and I shared, and crawling under the covers. I sat beside him and began to sing.

JACE POINT OF VIEW

I lay my book down with a sigh and began to feel guilty about how I'd spoke to Max. The boy was like my brother and I'd just brushed his fears aside without a care; It was all Clary's fault, she was making me push away the people who I cared for with her smart arse mouth, always annoying the hell out of me and then getting me into trouble with Hodge. I swear the reason that insufferable girl was really sent here was to torture me. With a groan I headed to Max's room, ready to apologize but I heard the most beautiful song coming through his door that stopped me in my tracks and forced me to listen.

CLARY POINT OF VIEW

Max was snuggled up to my side and my arm rested over his shoulders pulling him in, I felt him jump a little as the thunder sounded loudly throughout the room, I smiled down in comfort at him and he smiled back a little in chagrin. His eyes were already droopy and I knew it wouldn't take him long to nod off.  
"Little child  
Be not afraid,  
The rain pounds harsh,  
Against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger,  
There is no danger,  
I am here tonight

Little Child  
Be not afraid  
The thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear stained face  
But I am here tonight.

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask  
Your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little Child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures  
Of our trees  
Turning branches to hands  
They're not real understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

And you know  
Once even I was a  
Little Child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight.

Well now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
The rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
Till your frightened eyes do close

And I'll hope that you know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

everything's fine in the morning,  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here  
In the morning."

His eyes were fully closed by the time I'd finished and he was snoring softly, the thunder a distant memory in his dreams. I lightly kissed his forehead before disentangling myself and tucking him in. With one last loving glance at the sleeping child I exited his room only to collide with something, something that caught me back. Jace.


	5. She's a what!

"Clary?" I rolled my eyes and moved away from Jace's hands.  
"Who else do you know that lives in the Institute and has flaming, red hair?" I raised an eyebrow at him and continued to stare him down, which wasn't easy being as he was so much taller than me, although from this vantage point I could see the shadows along his jaw and I struggled not to smirk at the obvious bruise. Good.  
"Why were you in Max' room?" I briefly considered letting him know I'd heard him being a prick to Max but decided against it; having a go at him just seemed to put him on the defensive. Maybe guilt would work better.  
"He was scared of the thunder so I stayed with him until he fell asleep, I'm not a complete bitch Jace. I wouldn't just ignore him." If he knew I knew I was throwing in a sly insult he didn't react, just winced as words hit home. "More to the point why were you hanging around outside his bedroom door?" I didn't expect him to admit he'd pushed Max' fears away but I hoped him being outside meant he was going to apologize to Max.  
"I heard singing..." Shit. My face was probably the same shade as my hair now, why didn't I think about people overhearing? By the Angel, Clary, so what? It was just lullaby, no big deal. I shrugged and went to head back to my room but Jace caught me by the arm, my whole body stiffened as I prepared to defend myself.  
"I'm sorry, Clary. You were right. I shouldn't have done that. I just... I hoped that if I never showed up it would make the Clave reconsidered but that wasn't fair on you. If something had happened to you..." Oh no you don't. You are not getting out of it that easy. My voice was hard when I finished his sentence.  
"It would have been all your fault and I would have haunted your ass until the day you died. I can't believe you would something so selfish that you would put my life t risk just as a 'fuck you' to the Clave. Did you even think of the consequences considering the Clave? They're looking for ANY reason to get rid of me and if this doesn't work out I'll be the one they blame! The one they..." I cut myself off, I didn't want to go there.  
"The one they what, Clary? What would they do to you?" My eyes began to fill u  
with tears, it wasn't easy knowing that those you fought for were looking for any reason to lock you up... or worse. Still, maybe if Jace knew he'd understand, he'd know why I didn't just tell the Clave to shut it.  
"They are looking for any reason to lock me away in the deepest dungeon they have, or worse... a reason to get me put down." I kept my face down, not wanting him to see the tears that were threatening to fall.  
"Clary... I... I had no idea. I'm so sorry. Shit! It'll never happen again. Never." I just shrugged and carried on looking down, I felt his fingers brush against my chin as he tilted my head to look him in the eye, when he noticed the tears there he immediately released my chin and wrapped his arms around me. It was nice. I know I shouldn't have enjoyed him holding me but I was tired and I didn't have the energy to fight myself tonight so I twined my own hands around his neck and buried my face in his chest. "I won't let them hurt you, Clary. I promise. I'll protect you." His words made the tears fight all the more to escape their restraints. No one had ever said they'd stand by me if the Clave decided I was more trouble than I was worth. Not even my mother. Sophie had never said she would but it was an unspoken agreement and the fact that the only other person I knew would have my back was my former Parabatai gave me hope for Jace and I.

I hardly slept that night, between the thunder and my conversation with Jace, I couldn't relax enough to do more than doze so when my phone rang at eight in the morning I was understandably grouchy.  
"This better be good." I heard Sophie giggle on the other end and groaned.  
"Wake up sleepy head, you'll want to hear this." I groaned again but pulled myself up so I was leaning against the headboard, at this point my door knocked. Why do people want to talk to me when it's early.  
"One sec Soph. Come in!" I pulled the phone away from my ear and saw Jace strolling in with a suspicious looking cup in his hand.  
"That better be coffee and it better be for me." Jace chuckled at me and nodded, I put my hand out, grasping the air. "Gimme." He just shook his head and rolled his eyes at my antics before passing me the mug which I gratefully gulped half of down in one go.  
"Thought I'd wake you to remind you we've got class with Hodge in an hour. Latin." I groaned, third time in the space of five minutes, new record for me.  
"But I already speak latin." I whined, Jace shrugged.  
"Take it up with Hodge." He smiled and ruffled my hair, I smacked his hand away with the one that was still holding the phone which Sophie was patiently waiting on the other side of. "And you may wanna try sorting your bed head out." I growled at him as he started toward the door.  
"Jace you better run fast cause as soon as I'm awake I'm gonna cut yours off!" He fake gulped and backed away, hands raised.  
"Not the hair! Please, Clary. I promise to bring you coffee every morning you have to be up for year." I smiled. I don't think he realise how much I loved my coffee or he wouldn't have offered.  
"Okay." His face dropped as he realised his mistake. "Now shoo, I'm on the phone." He left, grumbling the whole time about how stupid that offer was.  
"Okay. I"m back. What's so important you had to call me at eight in the morning to discuss?"  
"Eight? Ouch! It's one over here, thought it was safe. Oh well, pray tell, why was Jace in your bedroom at eight in the morning?" Cue groan number four.  
"Nothing like what your thinking, Soph. He brought me coffee." Sophie busted up laughing. What now?  
"Really? When do men ever bring girls coffee in the morning?" Huh? What is she getting at?  
"I don't know a mans never brought me coffee in... Oh... Eww... Sophie no! I have no idea why he brought me coffee but that is not it!" Sophie had referred to the mornings after sex which in every bad movie showed the guy waking the girl up with fresh coffee. Damn her. Hmm... Jace... No! Bad Clary! Do not think about sex with Jace! How can a virgin have such a filthy mind? Sophie was still giggling on the phone and I was tempted to just hang up and go back to sleep but damn if I wasn't curious.  
"Why did you call?"  
"Oh, that, well I was searching for some information and you'll never believe this! She' Sebastian's cousin! And according to him there's no way she's into Jace." How could she not be? I mean Jace may be an asshole but he's every girls type, unfortunately for me I was included in that. Damn hormones!  
"And how does he know that?"  
"Well let's put it this way; you're more her type than Jace is." What? NO WAY!  
"Aline is a lesbian?" Sophie was in full-blown laughter by now and I felt my lip quirk up. But then...  
"Then why does she hate me?" Sophie's laughter stopped.  
"That I haven't a clue about. I'll keep my ears open but I got to go now, your moms riding my ass about catching up on training." I winced for her, my mom could be such a slave driver at times.  
"Good luck." I hung up and headed for the bathroom, ready to start a new day... okay maybe not completely ready but still.

I walked into the library to see Hodge stood behind the desk with Alec, Isabelle, Max, Aline and Jace sat around the room in various positions.  
"Nice to see you Miss Fairchild. You're late." I approached him and gazed straight intk his eyes, not letting his chastisment effect me.  
"Ego excusabo me tarditas, sed sicut tu domine perspicis sim fluens in Latin, cum Italica et Græco. Credo quod numerus compositus ad linguas in umbra exercitatione venandi."  
(I apologize for my tardiness sir but as you can see I am already fluent in Latin, along with Italian and Greek. I believe that matches the quota for languages in shadow hunter training.)  
Hodge's eyebrows were raised as I finished my sentence before smiling and nodding whilst gesturing toward the door.  
"Quasi tu loqueris Latine ex tempore. Euge , Clarissa. In posterum tempus velit hac uti corporali disciplina."  
(You speak Latin as though you were from that era. Well done, Clarissa. In future please use this time for physical training.) The others were watching our interaction with wide eyes as I nodded to Hodge and headed for the training room where the others would join me after their Latin class, unfortunately the trainers -Maryse and Robert- were still in Alicante so until they got back we would have to make do with helping each other.

I was up on the beams when the others came in and they'd yet to see me, with a smirk I crept along the beam until coming to a stop a little in front of and above Jace. I leapt. As I appeared in front of his he yelled and fell backwards onto his ass. I was laughing my ass off whilst leisurely spinning around, still attached to the banisters by the safety harness. Jace got an evil look in his eye and I just smirked at him. He couldn't reach me, was too high up, I caught something shining in his hand and the smile fell from my face. Oh shit. He threw the blade and it cut through the rope causing me to fall the last eight feet to the ground. I landed in a crouch, glaring up at Jace.  
"Not funny, Jace." The others were watching our interaction with amusement. Well except Alec -who I was pretty sure still blamed me for the Parabatai thing- and Aline -Who I had no idea why she hated me but I'll be damned if I weren't going to find out. After showing Jace who's boss of course.


	6. Revelations

Jace and I had sparred for the past fifteen minutes and no one had gained the upper hand. I was sweating, hard but from the looks of things Jace wasn't fairing too well either. We were both way too stubborn to give in and would sooner run ourselves into the ground than give up. Isabelle stepped between us;  
"That's enough you pair! As referee I call a draw." Huh? Draw? No way!  
"And when, pray tell, did you become the referee?" I asked in a sugary sweet tone, Isabelle just raised an eyebrow at me, stealing my expressions and shit.  
"Since you two refused to call a truce even though you're equally matched." Okay fair point, Jace just shrugged as I grumbled a 'fine' out through my slight panting.  
"Good. Now can we actually train? Jace normally takes charge here but since your mom is like THE best trainer EVER you can lead." Jace made a noise of protest but Isabelle's glare silenced him. Shit that girl is scary. I just shrugged and motioned for them to get in a line.  
"Okay, if I'm taking charge of training until Maryse and Robert get back then I need to know where your strengths lie and where you need improvement." I took a glance around the room to see what training equipment there was and worked out a brief rotation. "Right we'll start with target practice; archery, throwing knives and the like." I sighed as I wondered what to do with Aline, I didn't know how long she was going to be here so I didn t want to start training her for her to leave just as she was improving. "Aline, how long are you planning on staying here?" She glared at me and I just me and I just rolled my eyes. What the hell is her problem?  
"What business of it is yours?" I clenched my teeth and bit my tongue against bitching at her.  
"If I'm training you I need to know roughly how long I've got to work with you, so answer the question. I don't care what your issue is with me, leave it outside the training room." She sighed and worked something out in her head, I struggled against losing my patience.  
"Well, originally it was supposed to be for a month but what with the vampires here rising up I might stay longer to help out." I nodded, actually quite pleased for the reinforcements even if I didn't particularly like her.  
"Thankyou, we could definitely use an extra pair of hands at the minute. Now, how do Maryse and Robert usually run your training?"  
"Dad runs group training for three hours a day, then mom takes any of us who need extra help aside for an hour of one to one training each." I nodded, not a bad idea. Unfortunately there was only one of me but I'd deal.  
"Alright then. Do you each have your own bows?" They nodded, well all except for Aline.  
"Good. Isabelle could you find a bow for Aline please?" She nodded and all of them headed for the adjoining weapon room whilst I set up five targets. I was almost done when Max came over, looking nervous.  
"What's up, Max?"  
"I'm not very good at archery. Mom normally teaches me on my own because I'm so far behind them. What if they laugh at me." I smiled comfortingly down at him before ruffling his hair. I wonder if he's really as young as he looks because to me he only looks about seven but I never really have spent much time around kids so...

"Max? How old are you?"

"I'm eleven next month." Ahh so he's ten, no wonder he's sort of a loner, it must be hard when your siblings are seven, eight years older and already way ahead of you in training.

"Everyone was in the same boat as you at one point, they won't laugh and if they do I'll kick there asses. Deal?" He giggled and nodded before heading over to a target as the others began doing the same.

"Isabelle, you shoot first. You have three arrows to show me where you're at." She nodded before aiming her arrow, her posture was a bit off and it showed when she was a quarter inch away from the red zone. Good but not perfect and I strived for perfection.

By the end of the first hour I'd worked out everyone's archery abilities and had spent half hour of that time walking up and down, improving their posture and therefore their aim. I could see why Max was struggling, it was all to do with his eyesight. The target was too far away for him to see it properly and he couldn't simply use a sight rune like the others because he was too young. Alec had been perfect; hitting the target every time, Jace hit the target most times and when he didn't it was close, Aline and Isabelle were at roughly the same level and Max... well I could see why Maryse had taught him separately. I knew I was going to have to do the same, he was too self conscious about the fact he wasn't up to par with the others and it showed in the way he looked around the room. I smiled encouragingly whenever his gaze met mine but it didn't seem to be helping. I was going to have my work cut out for me that was for sure. I walked along the line again and this time gave pointers on how to improve.  
"Izzy?" She lowered her bow and turned to me.  
"Yeah?" She was getting annoyed with archery, that was for sure.  
"Let me help, you. Get into your position but don't release the arrow." She did as I asked and I walked up behind her, gently lowering her arm a little and turning her hips a little more.  
"Now shoot." She stayed in the position I'd put her and released the arrow, hitting the centre target. She turned to me smiling.  
"Cheers, Clary. I never knew where I was going wrong." I smiled and nodded before moving on.  
"Perfect, Alec." We shared a slightly awkward smile but it was enough for me to hope. Jace's turn. I watched him a moment before realising where he was going wrong.  
"Jace!" He turned to me, a cocky smirk in place.  
"I thought I caught you staring at me." I just rolled my eyes.  
"Not for the reason you think, I'm sure. Stop rushing it, every time you hit the target you get cocky and don't aim right with the next one. Breath in whilst you pull back and exhale as you release the arrow. Archery is as much about remaining calm as it is about actually killing things." Jace just rolled his eyes but did as I said and remained nearly as good as Alec for the rest of the first hour.  
I walked over to Max who kept completely missing the target, causing his arrows to fly o er and get stuck in the wall behind it.  
"Max? Why do you think you can't hit the target?" My voice was soft, lessening the harsh words. He shrugged a little before mumbling out an answer.  
"It's all blurry." I nodded, I knew it.  
"Have you told your mom this?" He must shook his head, I'd have to talk to Maryse when she gets back. "Tell me when you can see the centre clearly." With that I grabbed the target and moved it forward until Max nodded that he could see it, it was now half the distance it had been and Max looked embarrassed. "Don't worry about it. For now we'll work on your stance and using the bow which you're already quite good at. When you're old enough to get runes then you can use a sight rune and you'll be able to see it at farther distances." He nodded, smiling a little at the hope I'd given him. After that he hit the target every time. Aline was next. Fun. Her problem was that she got easily frustrated and that, mixed with her bad posture had her missing the bullseye. I walked over to stand beside her and crouched down. Aline had her arrow pulled back, but stopped before releasing it when she noticed me.  
"Your feet aren't aligned. Here." I made to move her foot into the position and she moved away. "I'm just trying to help."  
"I don't need your help." I closed my eyes and counted to ten so I didn't say something I'd regret.  
"Aline, that's enough. What's your problem with me?" She glared as I stood up to my full height, unfortunately she was still taller than me when I wasn't exactly the most intimidating foe.  
"You don't remember me do you?" I cast my mind back but no where in it could I find her.  
"Should I?" She made a frustrated noise and threw her bow down.  
"You left me there! You said you'd come back for me but you never did! You let the Clave have me! For six months I was stuck there until they realised that it wasn't me who had the answer they needed! It was you!" What? What is she talking about?  
"Aline... I... I don't remember any of that..." Except I did... or a part of me did... I remembered a girl, about thirteen years old with black hair in pigtails, she was scared and... something I'd learned... something about... My head exploded in agony and I fell to my knees grasping it and whimpering in pain.  
"Clary!" Jace was there and he was holding me to him as my mind exploded and then... everything went black.


	7. Mourning My Lost Memory

"... But why would they want to do that?" Jace's voice started getting clearer as I came round. What happened? My head felt okay now but -  
"She must have known something they didn't want getting out. I don't exactly tend to ask questions where the claves concerned." I heard a stranger's voice, someone else was in the room with Jace... actually if I listened hard enough I could make out three sets of breathing so who else -  
"I can't believe they did that to her. No wonder she didn't come back, she truly didn't remember... what the hell is the Clave's problem?" Aline. Well at least she didn't hate me any more. I opened my eyes to see a pair of cat shaped ones right above mine and I made a sort of screech sound. What the hell?  
"Ahh, you're awake, at last."  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn." Oh. I looked around the room to realise that someone must have carried me to the infirmary.  
"Nice to meet you. Now would someone please tell me what the hell happened?"  
"Gladly. You see just before you moved from Italy, where Aline was also residing, the Clave came to me and asked me to remove all of your memories of Aline. I didn't ask why, I just did as they asked. When Aline mentioned something about the past I removed you fought to remember, the spell fought back and caused you so much mental strain you blacked out." I just sat there, gaping at Magnus like a goldfish.  
"Put them back." My voice was a growl. How DARE he take away my memories. No. How dare the CLAVE ask him to.  
"Unfortunately I cannot. I'm sorry but I will not go up against the Clave, its more trouble than its worth."  
"For you it might be, yes but if there's something the Clave didn't want me to know then -" Magnus cut me off, his strange yellow eyes glowing in agitation.  
"Then you should not try to find out. If they knew then what would happen, Clarissa?" Aline spoke before I could tell him that I didn't care about the Clave. My father was wrong about many things but not the Clave. They needed to be stopped.  
"They'd take you away like they did last time. Please, Clary, don't make them angry. They're too powerful to go up against." Aline's eyes were bright with unshed tears but alas she was right. If I went up against the Clave they'd... well considering they're looking for an excuse to get rid of me, it wasn't hard to guess but I would find out what was being hidden whatever the consequences. First of all though I had to protect New York. That was my mission, until we knew what was going on here I'd have to wait to find out what was going on in Idris.  
"You're right. For now i'll leave it alone but I WILL find out eventually." Aline grabbed my hand. Magnus and Jace were watching on in silence.  
"Then you should know it wasn't the Clave's decision. I called your mom after you passes out, It was your mother and the inquisitor that decided to remove your memories. The Clave exiled your mother as punishment and they executed the inquisitor. Whatever you know... It's dangerous Clary. The Clave can never find out. If they were willing to risk whatever punishment the Clave would give them then..." My mom? She did this? Magnus was now looking on, gobsmacked.  
"Wait? If it wasn't the Clave that asked you, why haven't they tried to make you give me my memories back?" Magnus looked deep in thought.  
"I can only guess that they don't know. Your mother wasn't there when I wiped your mind and if the man from the Clave was the inquisitor and he was executed... I can only assume he wouldn't tell them. My friend, Ragnor said that a Clave member visited him also but that he asked to have his memory of ME wiped. Maybe... maybe he died because he was protecting you." Protecting me from what, though?  
"Whatever happened, it's got your mom all worked up. She made me promise not to tell you but... well... I never could keep a secret from you." I sat i silence a moment, mourning the lost memories that had once bound us together.

I was sat in my room, geared up for patrol when Jace appeared in my doorway, we'd agreed not to speak of today because lets face it; there was only so much I could handle.  
"I've heard several calls on the police scanner concerning bodies found with twin puncture wounds on their necks and wrists. Probably worth investigating." I nodded and made to grab my stele. "Here, let me." Jace took it from my hand and began drawing the necessary runes, it was an awkward silence so I broke it with a smartass remark.  
"How much time do you spend listening to the police scanner? You need a hobby, Jace." He just rolled his eyes, never looking up from his work.  
"Hobbies are for mundanes, Clary. Give me a sword and something to use it on any day." He may be in luck considering we were about to go into vamp territory. After he finishes, he shoved off his top and I began to draw his runes, trying my damnedest not to notice how nice his body off but it was a lost cause. I was just proud that I managed to draw the runes whilst I did so. His muscles were well formed and his skin was that perfect balance between rough and soft, I could just make out the muscles that curved down to form a V above his trouser line. With a jerk I moved my eyes away from that area. Bad Clary. No. You do not want to check him out. You do not want to check him out. You do want to check - Damn it! With an awkward cough I moved away, pocketing the stele as I did so.  
"You're all done." My voice was husky with lust and I cleared my throat. Damn it. Jace was smirking down at me. "Don't say a word." His smirk widened.  
"Wasn't gonna." I call bullshit.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Jace just sighed, we'd been patrolling the area where the bodies were found for three hours. It was now one in the morning and I was tired, tired and bored. Not the best mix.  
"Yes, Clary, this is the place. They must have moved on. Come on, lets head back; hopefully the others have had more luck." I grumbled a reply and moved to follow him when my ears picked up the sound of screaming. It wasn't even noticable and sounded more like a cat that a human from this distance but I highly doubted that was the case. Jace heard it too because he stopped and turned to me, without a word we ran toward the noise.

"Jace! Watch out!" A vampire had come up behind him whilst he fought the two in front, with a grace that would make any ballerina cry he jumped up, flipped backward and landed behind the vampire, slashing his seraph blade down in an arc, turning it to dust almost instantly. I was stood in front of the mundane we'd saved fighting another two vampires back, away from the teenage girl. There had been seven altogether, I'd killed two instantly with a well aimed arrow before the others noticed us. These weren't fledglings though, they were fast and deadly, with the grace of the old. I finally managed to kill one of my two when it made a move for the girl behind me. The only thing not in their favor at the minute was the fact that fresh blood drove vampires mad and mad vampires are distracted, there first thought being the girl, the second being me. Once one was down it was easier enough to break the defences of the second and stake it. Jace had finished his off too and as he collected his fallen weapons I bent down, beside the girl. Her pulse was weak but it was there, I grabbed a ripped a section of my shirt off and bound the wounds on her neck and wrists.  
"Jace call an ambulance." He did as I told him.  
"Miss? Can you hear me?" The girl mumbled a response and I was thankful she'd yet to lose consciousness. I knew if she opened her eyes she wouldn't see us. Were invisible to any and all mundanes but she wouldn't remember much of tonight anyway so I just spoke to her whilst we waited for an ambulance. Her eyes remained closed but at least she was alive. I moved when the ambulance arrived and as soon as we saw the paramedics coming toward her, we left.

"Just out of curiosity, when did you and Aline go out?" Jace raised his eyebrow at me as we walked back to the institute.  
"Why? Jealous?" I rolled my eyes.  
"No." Yes. Shut up brain. "Just wondering..." Wondering when she realised she was into girls anyway. I wish I could remember her, I mean surely the Clave wouldn't have taken her if we hadn't been close. So many memories... lost.  
"About two years ago. We had a summer fling, spoke for about a month after she went back to Italy and then just... stopped." He shrugged, so i'm guessing that's when she realised.  
"So why did she try to make out she was with you when I first met... erm... re-met her?" He shrugged again.  
"Probably to piss you off." I burst up laughing at that and he looked at me as though I'd seriously wounded him. "What? It would piss most girls off."  
"Not me." I smiled, you are such a liar, Clary. Again, SHUT UP BRAIN!  
"Of course not. If you're not into me then why were you checking me out earlier?" Damn him.  
"I'm a girl. I have needs and you were there with your top off. It's your own fault." This time he laughed but it was a dark humour and I wondered what he was up to when he turned around to face me and stalked toward me. I back up but that only succeeded in me being backed into a wall. Shit.  
"What are you doing?" My voice was barely a whisper and I swallowed back a groan as he pushed up against me.  
"Proving a point. If you don't like me like that, if you truly want me to move, then just say." He smirked as he lowered his head to mine, my breathing was turning into laboured pants as I looked into his darkening eyes. Stop it, Clary. Tell him to move. Tell him.  
"I... I want... I want." His lips were getting closer to my own and they brushed lightly as he spoke.  
"What do you want, Clary?" Instead of answering I crashed my lips to his, not able to take the suspense anymore. His lips were soft against mine, gently moving against my own but I didn't want gentle, I bit down slightly on his lip causing him to kiss me more frantically. I knew I ought to push him away, my mind was telling me that it was the sensible thing to do but no other part of me cared about what was sensible, not when Jace was kissing me like he thought he might go to Hell for doing it but that it would be worth it. I dug my fingers into his shoulders over the fabric of his t-shirt feeling the resistance of the muscles underneath and kissed him back with all the desperation of the past few days, all the not knowing how he felt or even what I felt. I gasped as he drew away from me, only far enough to reach his hands down and put them around my waist. He lifted me up so I stood on top of a broken speaker, making us almost the same height. Then he put his hands on either side of my head and leaned forward so our bodies almost touched, but not quite. It was nerve-wracking. I could feel the feverish heat that came off him, my hands were still on his shoulders but it wasn't enough, I wanted him wrapped around me, holding me tight. He ducked his head down to look into my eyes, his were impossibly gold in the dim light coming from the street lamps. Looking up at him, I couldn't take it any more, I took my hands off his shoulders, laced them through his belt loops and pulled him toward me, he let me do it with no resistance. His hands flattening against the wall, folding his body against mine until we were pressed together everywhere; chest, hips, legs -like puzzle pieces. His hands slid down to my waist and he kissed me; long and lingering, making me shudder. He pressed his mouth harder against mine, our hearts slamming together against the thin layers of fabric that divided us and I was drowning in it, in the sensation of him kissing me, in letting his hands roam freely over me. It was almost like having his hands on my bare skin; my chest, my hips, my stomach... When he reached my thighs he gripped my legs, pressing me harder back against the wall while I wrapped them around his waist. He made a noise of surprise low in his throat and dug his fingers into the thin fabric of my leggings. Not unexpectedly, they ripped. His fingers were suddenly on the bare skin of my legs, not to be outdone I slid my hands under the hem of his shirt and let my fingers explore what was underneath; the hot, tight skin over his ribs, the ridges of his abdomen, his back, the angle of his hip bones above the waistband of his jeans. This was uncharted territory for me but it seemed to be driving him crazy; he was moaning softly against my mouth, kissing me harder and harder, as if it would never be enough, not quite enough... My phone rang, shattering out of my dream of kisses in alleyways. With a gasp I pushed Jace away, hard enough that he let go of me and I tumbled off, landing unsteadily on my feet, hastily straightening my clothes, my heart was slamming against my ribcage like a battering ram and I felt dizzy. The caller ID said Sophie and I honestly didn't know whether I wanted to thank her... or kill her.


	8. Mistakes

Jace was just staring at me, a cocky smirk in place, by the Angel I wanted to beat it off him. Without a word to him I answered the phone.  
"Heya Soph. What's up?" I'd yet to tell her about the memory wipe or anything else from today but no way was I getting into it now, not whilst Jace was stood across from me, watching me like I was his prey. I looked away from him almost immediately, a blush coating my face.  
"We, well you, have a little problem." Oh man, another one?  
"I don't think I can deal with anymore problems today but go ahead." Sophie laughed on the other end. Nice to know one of us was enjoying themselves. You were up until a minute ago. SHUT IT BRAIN!  
"Simon's moving to New York." Sophie sounded like she was really enjoying this, I on the other hand...  
"He's WHAT!?" ...Yeah, I wasn't too thrilled. Don't get me wrong I loved Simon but he really complicated things. Like one time we went for coffee one night and there was a demon attack, he had no idea of course, but I needed to get him out of the way and kill the demons without letting on what I was. I did it because I am awesome like that but it wasn't easy.  
"Breath, Clary. Simon's mother remarried that dude and his company is transferring him to Brooklyn." Shit. "He asked me for your address." No! No, no, no, no, no!  
"You better not..." I threatened, my voice a growl, I caught Jace staring at me, his smirk replaced by a confused frown. Good.  
"Of course not. I told him I didn't have it because it was unneccessary being as we're in the 21st century and can call each other via phone instead of having to write a letter. He left pretty quick after that." I giggled at Sophie, I loved it when she made other people sound stupid, it was funny.  
"Okay when's Simon coming here? I don't want to just bump into him whilst on patrol. That would be bad." Sophie made a noise of agreement but her answer had me groaning.  
"He gets there tomorrow." That soon? How? Why?  
"Tomorrow? Perfect. Just what I need. Him to show up when things are already bad." Sarcasm dripped from my voice.  
"Why? What's going on over there?" I counted off the number of things I'd have to explain to Sophie later; vampires breaking the treaty, Magnus wiping my memory, Aline actually once being my friend, Jace..." That is going to be a LONG conversation. Wait a minute...  
"I'll tell you later but why are you calling me at -to you- six in the morning?"  
"Your moms got me u at this time so I can train." Ouch!  
"Good luck with that. I'll call you later, okay?" She made a noise of confirmation before we hung up. I turned to Jace only to find him already walking away, toward the institute. I jogged to catch up but didn't say anything and neither did he so we just continued our walk back to the institute in an awkward silence.

I could see the Institute lit up in the distance and a sigh of longing escaped me, I just wanted to crawl into bed and pretend this day never happened.  
"Who's Simon?" It took me a few seconds to realise that Jace was talking to me and when I realised what he'd said I just stood there in confusion. His voice was emotionless and I wondered briefly what he was really feeling.  
"Why?" What did Simon have to do with anything that just happened...  
"Well I may be a ladies man, Clarissa but I don't make a habit of kissing other guys girlfriends." I burst out laughing at that. No fucking way!  
"As if! Simon's just an old friend from London." Yeah, Simon had a crush on me and a part of me wished I could feel that way out him, I mean he was a great guy but I just couldn't see him like that. Jace smiled and reached for me, oh no!  
"Jace, stop. What happened earlier... it won't happen again..." His smile fell and I immediately began to feel guilty.  
"I don't get you, Clary! I mean you flirt with me all the time, kiss me and then make out like none of it ever happened?! Like it wasn't the best damn kiss of your life!?" By the end of it he was shouting and his chest was heaving but I was mad too. How dare he!  
"Don't be so sure about that. You think that, what? That you're God's gift? You see THAT is why I could never be with you! You're so goddamned ARROGANT! Well news flash, Jace. You're not all that." With that I spun on my heel and walked the rest of the way to the Institute, he didn't follow me.

I had been sat in the window for at least an hour, just looking out at the city lights and thinking about Jace. I don't know why I went off on him like that, I mean, he wasn't wrong about any of it. Maybe that's why. That everything he said was true and I so desperately didn't want it to be. I knew Jace's type, he was a love them and leave the kind of guy and I didn't want to get my heart broken. I especially couldn't afford to get my heart broken by someone the Clave decided I would be spending the rest of my life with. Why couldn't I just fall in love with a regular shadowhunter? Someone like Alec or Sebastian or - fall in love with? Where the hell did that come from? I didn't love Jace, I couldn't love him, not just because he'd end up hurting me but because I barely knew him. No. It was my stupid fatigued brain making these mistakes, it wasn't true, I was just tired. I went to bed, no way in hell was I letting my stupid brain keep me awake with those thoughts. One thing Jace said kept running through it though 'the best damn kiss of your life' well, he was definitely right about that but then again, a guy like him would of had loads of practice. I'd have to talk to him tomorrow, we were patrolling together after all, it's not like I could avoid him, as much as I may want to.

I woke up to the smell of coffee and the slam of my door, I opened my eyes to see no one was there but a steaming mug of the heavenly liquid was on my bedside table... Jace. I remembered that he'd promised to bring me coffee every morning but after last night I was so sure he wouldn't. That if anything he would hate me. My eyes filled slightly at the thought he would do something like that, something so sweet, after the way I'd treated him but I pushed them back and got out of bed, sipping from my coffee as I retreated into the bathroom to run a shower and figure out what to do with my hair.

I settles for my blue jean shorts and a red checkered shirt whilst pinning my hair up into a fairly elegant twist atop my head. I actually looked quite pretty with my hair done the way it was and I was quite proud as I made my way to the training room, reminding myself to call Sophie later. Everyone was already in there but no one asked me about yesterday so I got right down to business.  
"After I... erm... left yesterday. What did you do?" Jace answered but his voice was strained, as though he found it hard to talk calmly to me, I held back a wince.  
"I told them to just forget training today." I nodded, that was good, at least we could start off from where we finished.  
"Okay, set up the target range again but grab yourselves a crossbow instead." I heard a series of groans from around the room. "Aline? I want you to stay for extra time, we never did get around to sorting your posture." She nodded before going to the weapons room like the others. Jace however had stayed behind. I didn't know what to say to him really so I went with the easy option.  
"Thanks for the coffee." My voice was barely a whisper and I cleared my throat so I didn't sound so much like a naughty child.  
"I promised, didn't I? I never break my promises." I knew he was referring to more than the coffee, he was talking about protecting me, he meant that he wouldn't abandon me even though I had been a bitch. We stood in awkward silence until he spoke again.  
"I'm sorry, Clary. I shouldn't have just assumed-" I cut him off not able to listen to it.  
"No, Jace. You did nothing wrong, it was me who lead you on, me who kissed you, me who then went on like a class A bitch. I'M sorry." He smiled a little, not a smirk, but a smile of truce before going to collect th necessary equipment.

Aline and I had been working on her posture for a good half hour, every time she made the hit she would move into the wrong position again.  
"Aline! Check your footwork before releasing your arrow." She sighed, frustrated.  
"But in a real fight I wont have time to do that." I struggled not to snap at her, it wasn't her fault and she was right of course.  
"No, you wont but if you practice enough your feet will eventually get used to the position and do it naturally." She started again but we were interrupted by Jace.  
"Clary? Hodge wants to see us in the library." I nodded, told Aline that she could either retire for the day or carry on and followed Jace. We didn't speak on the way there but it wasn't as awkward as before, thankfully.

"It appears our concerns were valid- recent attacks in the West Village match the feeding patterns of newly turned fledglings." Well shoot, someones creating an army of vamps.  
"What Hodge means is we found a nest of baby bloodsuckers in an old cemetery. Ready to have some fun, killer?" I smirked at Jace's new nickname for me. Seriously call me baby or love and I will strangle you with your own intestines, call me something even remotely related to slaying demons and I will agree with it. I'm a very strange girl, very strange indeed.  
"Fun? You think risking life and limb against the undead is fun?" Hodge's eyes were raised incredulously at Jace but I happened to agree with him. Killing things IS fun.  
"Well, not in that tone of voice." Jace mumbled and I stifled a giggle before preparing for my second patrol with Jace, lets just hope it goes better than last nights.


	9. Explaining the Unexplainable

Jace and I were crouched behind a gravestone and watched as two fledgling lead a pair of mundanes into the mausoleum. I made to get out of my crouch and go after then when Jace pulled me back down.  
"You get the mundanes out. I'll deal with the vampires." I had started to shake my head before he'd even finished his sentence.  
"Don't even go there. We have no idea how many are in there and I'm not leaving you to fight the alone." He went to protest but I cut him off. "It isn't up for debate, Jace. No." Without another word I stood up and prepared my bow before stalking over to the mausoleum, I could hear Jace following by his even breaths and I gently brushed the witchlight stone that hung from a chain that hung around my neck making it glow. There was no reason for stealth, it would be impossible to sneak in without them noticing so as I got to the entrance I made my presence known, by the Angel it was a dump in there. There were at least six fledglings and a seventh which I guessed was there maker but I doubted she was really the one in charge. The two mundanes were huddled together in the corner and the girl was crying as a boy about the same age made to comfort her, they couldn't have been any older than sixteen. I released my arrow in the closest fledgling causing the others to spin toward me.  
"Well, this is nice, it's a little bare but a dash of paint, a few throw pillows, call it home." The older vamps mouth was in a snarl, it was obvious she was no fledgling, her skin was paler and her eyes showed the years she'd walked the earth was more than my measly seventeen.  
"Who the hell are you?" A male fledgling asked and I struggled not to roll my eyes. This wasn't the first time I'd come across a fledgling who hadn't a clue about shadowhunters like myself but it wasn't exactly a common occurence either.  
"What? You mean there's someone in this city who doesn't know already?" I was making with the sarcasm, trying to give the mundanes time to get out but they just sat there, frozen in fear. Idiots. The boy felt my gaze and met it, I looked toward the door and back toward him. He nodded slightly and I walked in, gently brushing my hand against the crypt that sat in the centre. "Well that's a relief. I'm telling you having a secret identity in the city is a lot of work." The mundanes were now past the vampires and beside me but they just carried on until they were out before running. Good.  
"We fight now, right?" Jace's voice came from behind me and I struggled not to sigh at his impatience. I focused my attention back on the maker. Her outfit was ridiculous.  
"Okay, first of all; what's with the outfit? Live in the now, you look like Durbridge." I heard Jace snort a laugh from behind me. I could make out the quiet shuffle from behind me, a vamp was going to try attack me from behind and I kept my hearing there, waiting whilst I carried on. "Now we can do this the hard way or... well actually there's just the hard way." Come on, what are you waiting for, hurry up and come closer.  
"That's fine with me." The vamp behind me sure was taking his time but I couldn't deny that I quite enjoyed bantering with the vamp, the fact she seemed to get more irritated with every word I said made it more funny for me.  
"You sure? Now this is not going to be pretty; we're talking violence, strong language, adult content- " Finally. I heard the slight shift in weight and shoved my dagger back, immediately piercing its heart. The lead she-vamp looked slightly afraid but she was covering it up well. "See what happens when you rough house?" I raised an eyebrow and I smiled a fake, sympathetic smile. She snarled at me.  
"He was young and stupid." I just shrugged in agreement.  
"Feel free to jump in any time, Jace." He didn't need telling twice without a second the fight really started and I had plunged my seraph blade into the makers heart. Her eyes widened in shock and pain before turning to dust. The others were easy to finish off.  
"Nice work, killer but has anyone ever told you, you talk to much?" I glared over at him from where I was wiping ash from my weapons.  
"You know something, Jace? In order to be a smartass you have to first be smart otherwise you're just an ass." He put a hand over his heart and stumbled back a step as though I'd wounded him. The mundanes had vanished and I was glad, I had no time to make up an explanation for something that was unexplainable.

Jace went straight to his room when he got back feigning sleep but I knew he just didn't want to del with Hodge tonight so I headed to the library guessing that's where Hodge would be. I wasn't wrong. Hodge was stood over a figure that was slumped in a chair facing the window, I couldn't see who it was but decided to brush it off assuming it was another shadowhunter, Hodge noticed my arrival and turned to face me with a worried expression.  
"All dead, we're unharmed." That gained a small, relieved smile out of him before he glanced at the unmoving figure and it was replaced back with a worried frown.  
"Good work tonight, Clary." The figure jerked around at the sound of my name and I felt my eyes widen impossibly. "Before your next assignment, I wanted to introduce you to-" I cut him off.  
"Simon! What the Hell are you doing here?" I know Sophie had warned me that Simon was arriving in New York tonight but I never expected to see him so soon, or at all if it involved seeing him in the actual institute.  
"Mom moved us. So are you... are you one of them? A slayer?" I rolled my eyes at his Buffy reference. What a mundane response, Oh God Jace was such a bad influence. I had NEVER looked down on Simon for being a mundane before. What's happened to me?  
"Yeah but I mean what are you doing HERE? You know; in this room with Hodge? In this building? In Manhatten?" I saw the look in his eyes and realised he was angry with me.  
"Why the Hell didn't you tell me? God, I feel so STUPID! All those times I mentioned how cool it would be to have superpowers and be a hero and there you were nodding along and laughing because you ready DID! No wonder you were laughing! You were laughing at me! God! I thought we were friends Clary." I struggled the find the right words but they just wouldn't come. What could I say to that really? What would make any of this better? With a sigh I said the only thing I could, knowing that before I said it, it wouldn't make a difference.  
"We are friends, Simon but people like you -mundanes- aren't supposed to know about this world." He opened his mouth, I'm sure to yell at me some more when Isabelle waltzed into the room and headed over to where Simon was sat before pulling him up.  
"Do you still want a tour?" With one last glare at me, Simon nodded and followed Isabelle out the room. She looked between the two of us in confusion before delicately shrugging her shoulders and dragging Simon off. I knew full well that she would stt questioning him as soon as they were out of ear shot. I turned to Hodge, taking my frustration out on him.  
"So, what? We're open to the public now? Are there scheduled tours or something?" My voice was getting higher as my agitation grew and Hodge cut me off before I could continue my little tirade.  
"That's enough, Clarissa." I winced as he used my full me, knowing that meant he was angry with me. "Alec isn't exactly thrilled by the idea either and I highly doubt Jace will approve when he finds out, the last thing I want to hear out of you are complaints being as it is not my fault you know the boy, you should have known better than to get attached to a mundane and either more so to not let them get attached to you. He was in Isabelle and Alec's patrol section and was attacked by a Ravener Demon, they heard the commotion and got there to find him unconscious." I went to ask what had happened to him but Hodge continued after seeing my face. "It was just a concussion, nothing to worry yourself about, but Isabelle brought him back here anyway." I just sighed and put my head in my hands. Too much drama.  
"I'm going back out for another round of patrol, I need to hit something." Hodge didn't protest and I didn't bother telling Jace because I knew he'd want to come with me and after Simon I couldn't deal with the still slightly awkward tension that followed us around like a bad smell.

I was down in lower Manhatten when my phone began to ring, I knew it wasn't Sophie as I'd called her just after leaving the Institute. I'd yet to tell her about any of the things that had been going down recently but that was only because she'd decided to visit this weekend when my mom gave her a couple days off for all the extra patrols she'd done lately and I was so excited to see her that it had almost completely brought me out of my bad mood, I still wanted to hit something though. The called ID said Jace and I briefly debated ignoring it but I couldn't cope with having someone else pissed at me right now so I answered.  
"Not to distract you from your vampire hunting but Hodge has word of Demons prowling below Canal Street." Jace didn't seem too pleased that I'd left him behind but he wasn't bitching at me so I was quite pleased at the progress we'd made so far.  
"Demons, eh? Just what tonight was missing. Any word on what there after?" I couldn't decide whether demons were a good or bad thing at the moment. On one hand I craved a good fight but on the other hand they were DEMONS.  
"The usual for their sort, I'd imagine; chaos, bloodshed, senseless violence and so on. What else would mindless killing machines want?" Stupid question I suppose.  
"Fair point. It's not like they clawed their way into our dimension to get a good deal on bootleg purses." Jace chuckled on the other end before telling me to be careful and hanging up. I'd almost invited him to come along but I just needed to be alone at the minute so refrained from it.

I smelt burning as I neared canal street and stopped in my tracks. Fire and Demons meant one of three kinds; ember, hell-hound or Behemoth. All were extremely dangerous in their own way but whichever foe presented itself I would need a specific rune. I thought of the fact I needed something to protect me from heat and a rune appeared behind my eyes, without a second thought I carved it into my skin with a stele, leaving my bow and quiver of arrows behind a dumpster -they wouldn't do any damage to those demons, just burn up, and pulled out my seraph blade.  
"Uriel." It burned to life in my palm and I stalked forward, following the smell of smoke to find three ember demons skulking around an alley. Ember demons weren't all that big; about the height and average shape of a human but it was literally volcanic rock come to life, there skin was hot to the touch and when they died hot air and coals burst forth from the remains making it hard to kill them without getting hurt in the process. Hard but not impossible. I picked out a dagger and flung it at the one closest to me, it hit home and exploded, hurting the other two which were close to it, the one benefit of its destructive death. Without a second thought I ran toward the stunned demons dispatching another with no trouble but the third was ready for me.  
"Shadowhunter." It hissed out of the gap between its rock face, I caught the smell of burning coming from its breath.  
"Phew. You need a breath mint buddy. Maybe you should ask Lucifer when your back in Hell." It hissed and struck out, confused when I didn't flinch at the burn that blossomed on my cheek from where it struck. I spat out a bit of blood and lifted myself from where I'd landed from the blow, I attacked before it was ready for me and within moments I had plunged Uriel into it and was running away before it exploded, I only looked back when I heard the strange 'poofing' noise of its death and thanked the Angel I'd managed to move fast enough to not get caught by the hot coals that had landed a few inches from me.


	10. Visitors, Jealousy and Passion

I pretty much stumbled through the door of the Institute and dragged myself up the stairs to the hallways I shared with Jace and Max. I got to my bedroom door and managed to open it before Jace came out of his.  
"Jace, look, I'm tired and covered in soot, I just wanna go to bed." My vision was hazy from exhaustion and I briefly wondered if I'd eaten at all today when I noticed Jace's look of horror.  
"By the angel, what happened your face?" Huh?  
"Jace, what are you talking ab-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when he grabbed my arm and dragged me into his room. "What are you doing?" He pushed me in front of the mirror and I gasped at the sight of the burn that covered the left side of my face. I glanced quickly at my arm to see the rune was still in full effect. No wonder I couldn't feel it. I turned to see Jace rifling through his draw before pulling out a stele and motioning me to sit. I did as I was told, normally I'd have told him I'd sort it myself but I was way too tired to argue. He carved what I'm guessing was an Iratze on my neck and I suddenly realised how close we were, Jace put his hand on my newly iratzed neck, gently stroking his thumb along my jaw line. I watched as his eyes seemed to darken and was sure that my own were wide and held a glassy quality as my breathing increased, he started to lean closer and it took everything in me to turn my face away from his hand and mouth. We sat in an awkward silence for around thirty seconds before I sighed and stood up from his bed.  
"I'm gonna go to bed. We'll... I'll... See you tomorrow." I gulped as I heard him move from the bed and felt his hand reach out and touch my shoulder.  
"Jace... please... I'm tired. I can't do this now." He released me without a word and I left, collapsing onto my unmade bed before passing out.

Friday, at last, Sophie was coming over this weekend and I was so ready for some time off after how hectic the demon and downworlder activity had been this past week. Even with not patrolling monday, the three days I'd done were exhausting and Hodge had agreed to give me this weekend off to just relax with Soph. I knew he was only doing this because it was obvious I struggling with the move and I had done a double patrol yesterday, so in his eyes that equalled a few days to just be. Jace was going to be patrolling with Aline in the meantime since he didn't actually WANT time off. Freak. I almost ran down the stairs, my stomach roaring in hunger to get to the kitchen where I could smell bacon. Yum. Bacon. I bolted in to see Isabelle leaning over the stove and I made to go over and steal some when Jace grabbed my arm from his position by the coffee pot. He passed me a cup as he spoke, turns out he was too late to wake me up for training but he'd tried, that was good enough for me.  
"First rule here; never eat anything Isabelle cooks." I looked toward the stove again and saw the state of the bacon. Dammit.  
"It's not that bad!" Everyone just looked at her and she shrugged in response. "Well, I don't see any of you offering to cook." I hated cooking but the cereal didn't look all that appetizing either.  
"I am. Move away, Is." Jace let out a whoop of joy at the idea of a well cooked, proper breakfast and I just laughed as Isabelle sat down with him, Alec, Hodge, Aline, Max and... Simon? Why was he still here? His eyes stayed rooted to the table and I held back a sigh before rooting through the cupboards and fridge. Full english breakfast it is. My arm still tingled from Jace's touch and I shoved it to the back of my mind as much as possible as started the cooking progress.

"I haven't had a proper breakfast since mom left for Idris, two months ago." I laughed at Alec's expression of bliss as he rubbed his stomach and Jace's enthusiastic nod.  
"Don't get too used to it boys." They turned and puppy dog eyes me but I just rolled my eyes and went to turn away when I saw Max with the same expression but his was so much cuter, well shit.  
"Aww Max, please..." He just stuck his lower lip out and continued to look at me.  
"Pwease Clary, Pwetty Pwease." I made a sound of frustration and threw my hands up in the air.  
"Fine! But only until your mom gets back. When is she due back?"  
"Next month." Fuck.

I was sat in my room, drawing a portrait of Max from a photo Hodge had lent me when the bedroom door burst open and I was attacked and pinned to the bed by two figures. Sophie and Sebastian. I squealed a girlish scream and hugged them, It had only been a week but when you go from living with someone to not seeing them then at all it made you appreciate them so much more. Sophie wasn't supposed t arrive for another two hours and Seb... well I hadn't even known he was coming. He must have seen the question in my eyes because he answered whilst looking down at me from where him and Soph still sat on me.  
"Your mom thought it would be good to have the two people you loved most in the world here." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for the truth, sure he was my second best friend but no way would I admit how much he meant to me, I'd never hear the end of it."Okay I may have told your mom I wanted to see Aline."I burst up laughing. In reality Sebastian and Aline didn't speak unless they were just in the same place, no phone calls, random visits or emails, safe to say they werent all that close. My door opened again and I looked up from my pinned down position to see Jace smirking at me from the doorway, it fell almost as soon as it came. Sophie's eyes widened as she took Jace in before looking down at me and mouthing 'is that him?' I nodded slightly before shoving them off and turning back to Jace.  
"Glad to see you having fun, I didn't think you knew how." The bitterness in his voice took me by surprise. What the hell?  
"Jace this is Sophie McPartland and Sebastian Verlac, guys this is Jace Wayland." Jace nodded but I noticed him sizing Sebastian up and my mind was whirring with possible reasons Jace was in my room and acting so strange.  
"Ahh, the Angel boy." Jace smiled a not so nice smile at the nickname. He wasn't jealous, was he? Yeah right, Jace Wayland doesn't get jealous. No player cares enough to get jealous over one girl.  
"Clary can I have a word?" His voice was still cold and I was beginning to wonder if there was a something wrong with him.  
"Have a sentence, even." He just rolled my eyes and grabbed my wrist before yanking me out of my own room and into his. When he shut it behind us I yanked my wrist from his grasp and folded my arms across my chest.  
"What is it, Jace?" My voice was softer than I'd meant it to be. To be honest I'd wanted to sound annoyed but if anything I sounded concerned. Damn him for making me like this, for making me FEEL.  
"Sebastian? Really? You turned me down for HIM?" He was pissed but he actually seemed hurt too. Was it possible? Did he actually care about me?  
"Sebastian's my friend, Jace." His eyebrows shot up as he shot me a 'oh really?' look.  
"Do your male friends usually pin you to the bed and lie on top of you." I threw my hands up into the air.  
"Are you kidding me? Sophie was on top of me to, do you think there's something going on between us, aswell? I touched Isabelle's arm earlier in training, do you think I want to sleep with her. Or Alec? Or Aline? How can you make something out of nothing all the time? And what business is it of yours anyways? Why the hell do you care!?" I was well aware that I was ranting by now but I was pissed off. Jace had haunted my dreams and thoughts and by now I was sick of it. I was sick of his arrogance and his dramatics and his - I'd been so caught up in my mental ramblings I hadn't noticed Jace storming towards me, I only checked back into reality when I was pushed up against the wall and Jace was kissing me, hard and hungrily. Without thinking about it, I kissed him back. Matching his passion with my own. His heat, his strength, his... well his everything. He stopped as soon as he'd began. I was stood in shock as he yanked his hair and punched a hole through his wall.  
"FUCK!" He looked at me, with my back against the wall and hand over my mouth before running off, almost pulling the handle off his door in his haste. I didn't go after him, I couldn't move, it took five minutes before I could pull myself together enough to leave his room and go to my own.

As soon as Sophie saw my face her own eyes widened and she came over, sitting me down between her and Seb. I just put my head in my hands and grumbled about being an idiot. It got to the stage where I no longer knew if I was referring to myself or Jace.  
"Clary, you know I don't want to push you but these past few days you've seemed out of it whenever I called, and you even said that there was a lot going on, the suspense is killing me here, I need to know so I can help." I just looked at Sophie and everything crashed down so I told her, I told her about Jace, about the Clave, the rise in demonic activity, the possibility of vampires breaking the truce. Everything. And throughout it all she was nothing but supportive. Sebastian had remained silent but it was a comforting one, not the judging kind.  
"Okay, I am in no way downplaying this but what I think Clary really needs is a break." I was all for that.

Seb and I were lying across my bed, facing the tv with Sophie sat on the floor between us as I braided her hair and Seb munched on popcorn whilst we watched Hindi TV the channel of sex, singing and incomprehensible story lines and getting thoroughly confused in the meantime.  
"Is she dying?" Seb asked and though it was a possibility I wasn't sure that was the case.  
"I think she's singing?" It was all in hindi so we were sort of making up the words as it played out.  
"To a telephone in Hindi? Now that's entertainment. Why is she singing?" His guess was as good as mine, the only person who seemed to have any clue what was going on was Sophie who had actually tried learning the language briefly -for reasons that were beyond me- before giving up and changing to ancient greek with me.  
"She's sad because her lover gave her twelve gold coins but then the wizard cut open the bag of salt and now the dancing minions have nowhere to put their big maple fish... thing" Right...  
"Uh-huh. Why is she singing?" Sebastian's brows were furrowed in confusion and mine were probably pretty much the same.  
"Her lover? I thought that was her chiropractor?" Well he had given her a foot massage and they didn't sleep together after so...  
"Because of that thing he did with her feet? No. That was personal." Ugh. I collapsed forward.  
"And here we thought just because we didn't have any money or anywhere to go this would be a boring evening." I just snorted into the blanket.  
"I know! We could go to a club and sneak in our own teabags and ask for hot water." Sophie turned to smile at me as I lifted my head and laughed.  
"Hop off the outlaw train, Soph, before you land us all in jail." I just smiled at them, happy to have them with me and just a relaxed night. It almost felt like being back home. Almost.  
"Well I, for one, am giddy and up. It's my day off, no demons or vampires to slay, I'm here with my friends." I turned back to the movie, newly confused. "So how does the water buffalo fit in again?" Before Sophie could answer there was a knock on my door and it opened to show the form of a little boy; Max. He looked so awkward stood there in the doorway of my room as he looked around at the posters and pictures that now filled it, along with an easel and ransacked bookshelf.  
"Erm... Clary... Hodge wants you. He's in the library." I smiled toward him and introduced him to the guys. He just waved a little and shuffled back out.  
"Want us to come with?" I just shrugged and they got up to follow. They'd already met Hodge when portalling through so that saved time with introductions which Hodge didn't seem interested in at the minute any way, he was speaking as soon as we walked in and I just stood in front of his desk, hands clasped behind me like the soldier I truly was.  
"I'm afraid there's more trouble in the Bronx, Clary. There's been an arson each night for the last week, with each fire more devastating than the last." And this is our problem, how?  
"Are we part of the fire department now? We can't be expected to do absolutely everything for the mundanes. Can we?" I knew that look, great so much for my day off.  
"The evidence -or lack thereof -suggests a non-human source, which you may recall puts it very much under our purview. Call once you have something, yes?" I stuck my tongue out when Hodge looked away and the guys snickered from behind me.  
"Fine. But if my clothes smell like smoke for a week because of some lone crazy or faulty wiring, you're paying for the dry cleaning." With that I turned on my heel, Sophie turning to me on the way out.  
"Need a hand?" I smiled, just like old times, the three musketeers out fighting demons. That book would have been so much cooler with them fighting demons than humans. Maybe I should send a letter to the author... wonder if he's dead? My mental ramblings really needed to shut up.


	11. Behemoth's and Revelations

**Hey guys, just a quick word. I've had some reviews asking about the whole Sebastian/ Jonathan situation so just to clear that up; the Sebastian in my story is the real Sebastian and not Jonathan.**

Behemoth Demons, well shit. If THAT gets ahold of one of us we're so fucked, I looked down at my notched arrow and threw it to the floor. No chance would that pierce its skin. Behemoth Demons were big and I don't mean simply tall, they were bulky too and had the height of two humans atop one another. They didn't particularly fight with fire, its hard, boulder like fists and shark like jaws being the better weapon but Behemoths were obsessed with it, becoming euphoric whilst watching fire dance across buildings whilst burning them to the ground and its skin was impenetrable to anything but Seraph Blades so I pulled two out as did Sophie and Sebastian.  
"Uriel. Michael." I named as Sebastian named his 'Raphael and Saraqael' and Sophie named hers 'Ariel and Gabriel.' The light coming from all six blades at once was dazzling but we'd been ready, briefly closing them long enough for the illumination behind our eyelids to prepare them. The Behemoths however weren't so prepared and spent the next few moments stumbling blindly over each other. We sprinted for them but by the time we reached them they had got into some sort of formation, we went for one each and as I ran to plunge my knife in -hoping for an easy kill- it smashed a fist down, missing me only because I'd slid between its legs before flipping back onto my feet and I jumped atop its back, the only positive about them being so big was that they were slow. Slow enough for me to get a grip before it started to thrash about, I took a chance whilst I was semi-secure to look for the others. Sophie was fighting like Hell against hers but couldn't get close enough to kill it without getting hurt but her Behemoth had gashes all up its arms and Sebs had lost a hand whilst he tried to figure out a way to get to its chest without hurting himself. I barked out orders.  
"Sophie! Its feet!" She saw my position and realised what I meant. She was going to slide underneath and cut through its leg. "Seb! The wall!" He nodded before running toward it in order to propel himself high enough to cut through its chunky neck. After managing to throw one blade to the ground, I gripped the other between both hands and plunged it straight through the top of the Behemoths skull. It crumbled beneath me, I fell rolling before using the momentum to push myself to my feet. Soph was stood amidst ashes and Seb was watching Sophie like a dying man watched his last sunset. I wonder...?  
"Entertainment enough for you Seb?" I asked with a smirk, he just glared, used to my antics.

Seb and Sophie had been questioning my feelings about Jace the entire walk back and I was sick of it.  
"Okay guys, that's enough. Can we talk about something else?" Sophie rolled her eyes and Seb just laughed. Sophie had a strange gleam in her eye that was starting to scare me.  
"I know. Lets play a game. I'll say something and you say the first thing that pops into your head." Okay...  
"Sure." I sighed. Anything to stop them going on about Jace.  
"Okay Clary, you go first. Fashion."  
"Stupid."  
"Bread."  
"Butter."  
"Clowns."  
"Terrifying."  
"Sex." This games so stupid...  
"Jace." What? Fuck!  
"I knew it!" Sophie exclaimed.  
"Seriously, Clary. Why not just go for it? He obviously likes you." Seb said, since when was he match maker. Well, too late to pretend now.  
"Maybe because I like him too much. You ever think of that? Guys, he's a player and I am not the kind of girl that gets played." Sophie sighed and grabbed ahold of my arm, turning me to face her.  
"Look, Clary, nobody wants to get played, it hurts like Hell. I should know. But sometimes you've got to take a risk. Jace likes you and I'm under the impression he feels as scared and confused as you are. Give him a chance, Clary. What have you got to lose?" Her words played through my head the rest of the way back to the institute; what did I have to lose?

"You were right to send me, Hodge. I've already stopped one pack of Demons, but there's sure to be more. Any idea what they're up to?" I'd gone straight to the library when getting back whilst Sophie and Sebastian went into their guest rooms to shower up and get some rest, I wasn't tired. For once. My plan was to go to Jace's room after informing Hodge and just see what would happen. I was tired of playing games and lying to myself like I had been and who knows? Maybe Jace wouldn't hurt me.  
"Some think the barrier between dimensions can be weakened by severe emotional distress -that prolonged episodes of fear, suffering and other trauma could..." He left the sentence hanging and I finished it for him in a newly weakened voice.  
"Could make it easier to tear through from one side to the other. So they're trying to open a door for more demons?" Okay, Clary don't panic, we'll stop this. We will. As a team. And maybe it was just a bad weak? I mean most of the fights were with vampires, demons have only showed up twice. Sure, that's alot for one weak but...  
"In simplest terms, yes. I would strongly advice against letting them succeed." Yeah. Good plan.

There was no answer when I knocked and I peeked my head in to see dim candlelight reflecting off his sleeping face and I smiled at the look of peace, I'd never seen him with such an innocent expression before and I longed to capture the moment. I memorised his face, his lashes brushing his strong cheekbones, his fist lightly clenched around the comforter, the slight bulge of relaxed muscles in his arm and shoulder. He was beautiful. Without my telling them my feet had silently carried me across the room and my fingers longed to touch his cheek to the extent they were only a couple inches from his sleeping face when I realised what I was doing. I went to draw back and leave when strong fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist and before I could figure out what to do, Jace had flipped me over him onto the other side of the bed and was pinning me down, his figure looming over me. I gulped as I felt his weight press down and heat flooded my veins.  
"What are you doing in here, Clary?" His voice was deep and husky and... God I just wanted him to kiss me.  
"I wanted to talk to you." My voice was no more than a breath of hot air and would be inaudible if it weren't for Jace being so close to me.  
"So you stood over my bed? I could have killed you, Clary." I was starting to realise that standing over a warriors bed in the dead of night probably hadn't been the best plan but ...  
"I... I... Jace..." I couldn't get my words out, not when he was so close to me and to be honest? I was done talking. I tried to move my hand from his and he released them and started sitting up, I wasn't having that. I grabbed his neck and pulled him down to meet me, he was an inch away when I paused, I realized he was only wearing boxers and even though that thought made the rational part of me wary, the other part of me though felt as if it were being burnt up from the inside and I was done being rational.  
"I'm done fighting this. Are you?" He didn't answer just kissed me.


	12. Breaking the Truce

**heya guys. Sorry its been so long since I last updated, its been a rough week and I haven't been in the right frame of mind to update as my beta was attacked by her crazy ex boyfriend and been in and out of the hospital and police station but she's doing much better now and I finally got my drive back. unfortunately I won't be able to update again for a week as I'm taking her on holiday and there's no wifi there but will try get a few chapters written in the meantime and post more than one when I come back to make up for it. so enjoy.**

I woke up feeling more relaxed and comfortable than I ever had since leaving England and I realised why when I felt hot breath on the back of my neck and looked down to see a well defined bare arm reaching across my waist, I let myself smile a truly content smile in what felt like forever as I remembered back to the night before.  
His hands were running over my body and I moaned into his mouth as his weight started to press back down onto me, I could feel my heart pounding and I'd never been so hot in my life, it was as though everywhere he touched burned straight through to my soul, like heavenly fire and I never wanted it to stop but as his hands went to lift my shirt I found myself hesitating. I didn't want this. I wanted him, no doubt about that, but I didn't want to lose my virginity like this, with someone I barely knew.

"Jace... stop." He did as I asked and put his hands on the bed either side of me, gently lifting himself so he could look into my eyes.

"Too fast?" I nodded and he rolled completely off me, before laying on his side faced toward me, I rolled over to look at him and I smiled, knowing full well that I was blushing.

"I should go." Feeling awkward I went to get up and go back to my room but Jace's arm reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Stay with me." It wasn't a question but I was unsure how to respond. I wanted to but... "We don't have to do anything just sleep, I want to wake up with you. I don't know why and I honestly don't understand what you're doing to me but I want you to stay." I smiled as I realised he was feeling as lost and confused as I was before laying back down and snuggling into him. "I'm taking you out for lunch tomorrow." I nodded into his chest as my smile grew. Jace was arrogant and cocky but i loved that about him, he wouldnt,t be Jace if he wasn't like that and him assuming I'd just go with him tomorrow and I would because I wanted to. Because I liked him, more than I wanted to admit. Jace was still fast asleep and I knew that it was nearly time for training so I begrudgingly rolled over to face him and gently ran my fingers along his cheekbone, his eyes started to open and I smiled at his sleepy expression.  
"Good morning." He smiled down at me and lifted his arm from around my waist and covered my hand, that was pressed to his cheek, with his own.  
"Morning. What time is it?" I looked over at the clock which was on my side of the bed and groaned.  
"It's eight." He chuckled at my facial expression, I so didn't feel like training today, I might skip...  
"I know what you're thinking and no, you can't skip training, especially considering you're actually leading the training sessions." I groaned again and buried my head under the blanket, I could feel Jace chuckling against me, before he shifted and got out of bed. I wonder if he'll just let me go back to sleep... I felt his hands wrap around my ankles as he made to drag me out. I let him, knowing f I didn't just go long with it he was likely to do something worse like chuck water over me. I landed on my knees on the floor, facing the bed before he put his hands under my arms and lifted me onto my feet. I turned to face him and gently pecked his lips.  
'If I recall correctly you owe me a cup of coffee." He mock frowned down at me and I winked before leaving and heading into my room, I had my head down so didn't notice Sophie sat on my bed in training gear until she spoke.  
"Walk of shame, eh?" I just groaned as I saw the gleam in her eye and I rolled my own.  
"Not in the way you mean. I slept in his bed, with him but I didn't have sex with him. The end." She pouted in disappointment and I laughed that after all these years she was still trying to find me a boyfriend. I disappeared into the bathroom for a quick shower and shouted for Sophie to get out of my room to which I heard the sound of her laughter and her fading voice shout;  
"If all you did was sleep then why do you need a shower?"  
"Shut it, Sophia!" I giggled a little to myself because that was just Sophie for you and I loved her, crazy conspiracy theories and all. I left my bathroom in nothing but a towel being as I had forgotten to grab my clothes what with Sophie being there and all and squeaked in surprise to see Jace leaning over my desk and placing down a coffee cup. He spun to see me stood there in my little, red towel which only fell to my mid thigh and I felt myself going as red as the towel and my hair, camouflage style. Jace's eyes were drinking me in and getting darker by the second causing me to bite my lip and begin walking backwards toward my bathroom again, I shut the door behind me and fell against it, sinking to the floor and letting out an embarrassed groan. I could hear Jace's laughter from behind the door before the sound of my bedroom door closing muffled it and then it disappeared. This time I looked around before leaving the bathroom and walking over to the coffee cup that had been the cause of my embarrassment, unfortunately i couldn't be angry at it, I loved it too much. Without another thought I downed half the cup, smiling as energy sizzled through me. It was already saturday which meant Sophie and Sebastian would be heading back to London tomorrow, with a sad sigh I finished getting ready and went off to meet them, planning to spend as much time away from the Institute as possible, that way Hodge couldn't take another one of my days off away, I found everyone sitting around the kitchen table, they all turned to look at me and I fought to keep the blush off my face. No one knew except Jace and sophie so they weren't judging me and so what if they were? Clarissa Fairchild does not care what people think of her. Nope. Not at all. I forced a smile on my face as I walked to sit beside Sophie, Sebastian was on her other side and Jace was across from me, he winked when I looked at him and I hurried to turn my attention to Sophie and Seb.  
"So, I was thinking that we could go out and do something. Maybe get lunch at Taki's and otherwise do what you guys feel like." I personally didn't have a clue what to do in New York, I had only been here a week and hadn't actually had the chance to see anything.  
"Well how about we go see a show? I've always wanted to go to broadway." Huh. Why didn't I think of that? I actually loved the theatre.  
"Okay, sounds good. we'll have to see what's actually on though and what still has tickets available. I've got a feeling they wont be easy to get." Isabelle's head shot my way when I said that and she smiled, excitedly.  
"I can get you tickets to any of the shows and they'll be the best seats. I once dated one of the directors, we still keep in touch. Don't look at me like that, he's a warlock and can get tickets to any of the shows, any day, for free." Alec had been looking at Isabelle in astonishment when she aid director, actually I'm pretty sure we all were, usually directors were old, bald guys and they didn't take me as Isabelle's type but I suppose if he's a warlock then he must look pretty young. I shook myself out of my mental ramblings.  
"Thanks, Is, that would be great. We'll have to go together sometime. You know if we ever get a day off at the same time. Speaking of, what do you think the vamps are up to? I mean I know there weren't that many in London, but surely it isn't normal for so many of them to be hunting humans at once, right?" Issy nodded in acknowledgement but it was Hodge who answered.  
"I'm sure we can work something out and as to the vampires... well... the attacks we've seen are far too ferocious to be the work of a small faction. An effort on this scale would require the strength and coordination of a full coven." Well, damn. wonder if that means tomorrows day off is no longer possible. Oh, well. I only really needed the time I have to spend with Soph and Seb. They'll be gone tomorrow so I wont exactly be missing any quality time besides, knowing my mom, they wont be having a day off tomorrow either.  
"So that's that, then - they've broken the treaty. What's our next move? Try talking, or just set fire to the Hotel Dumort and burn their nest to the ground?" Why does that idea fill me with excitement? I've never had a particular dislike for the vamps, I mean most of them didn't want the life they do but I suppose being in a place where they're attacking all the time will do that to anyone.  
"I vote the second one, obviously." Jace was grinning like a maniac and I struggled not to laugh at the childish excitement he exuded.  
"Much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, we need proof they're up to something. Focus on stopping the attacks we can and continue to gather evidence." Damn. That could take forever. I caught sight of Simon from his spot beside Isabelle but I couldn't work out his expression, he was looking at me, Soph and Seb like he didn't know us anymore and the worst part was, I couldn't blame him. I really did need to make some time to talk to him and attempt to apologize, I hated the awkward tension that was always between us now. I wonder what his mom thought about him having stayed here for the past few nights. Where is he even sleeping? Probably with Isabelle, a rebellious part of my brain though and I pushed the thought aside, confused about the reaction that sparked within me. Why should I care? I'm sort of seeing Jace anyway, what business is it of mine if he's sleeping with Isabelle. Jace's face was downtrodden but I could see the irritation in his eyes too, he didn't like Hodge's idea anymore than I did.  
"I'm sure whatever evidence we find against the vampire coven will be of great comfort to the mundanes they feed on in the meantime, Hodge." Hodge just looked at Jace the way a father would look at a misbehaving child and I struggled not to giggle, this was more a time to be serious than I'd thought it would be when I asked.  
"Those are my orders Jace, so unless you've been put in charge or amassed an army while I wasn't looking, then all I want to hear from you is; Yes sir." As funny as that remark would be under normal circumstances, I couldn't bring myself to find much amusement. Now I'd took the time to really think about what was happening I felt sick to  
my stomach at the prospect of vampires rebelling against us and I knew, deep in the pit of my stomach that things were about to get much, much worse.


	13. Attack!

**Just wanted to thank everyone on behalf of Sophie for all the well wishes and wanted to let you know that she is, in fact, okay. Sophie's not that easy to kill thank the Angel. Our vacation did us both alot of good and I actually saw a wild seal in the sea that was exactly a foot from our house -not even that at high tide -so without further ado here is the first chapter of the week, I'll post the second moments after. **

Jace and I were sat in taki's about to order lunch when he grabbed my hand over the table, I looked up in shock, surprised that he'd be so obvious in front of people. NOt that I was bothered about hiding it or anything but I hadn't expected him to be so open about it, I smiled back at him.  
"what's good here, then?" He smiled and pointed at something on the menu, I looked down at it.  
"Coconut pancakes? aren't pancakes for breakfast?" He shrugged before answering and I struggled to concentrate on his words over the feeling of his thumb stroking the skin on the back of my hand. My cheeks reddened as the waitress sashayed over to take our orders, I answered before Jace could, not liking the way she was eyeing him up when he was obviously here with me.  
"Two coconut pancakes, a medium mocha and... what are you having to drink, honey?" Jace raised his eyebrows at me using the word 'honey' and I just shrugged. I usually hated the pet name bullshit but this girl was getting on my nerves, she'd written down my order without even looking at me, she just continued to stare shamelessly at JAce.  
"I'll have an Americano. What time are you meeting with the others?" My smile brightened considerably when I realised Jace didn't take a second look at the waitress, that he was happy to be here with me. He's probably already slept with her and looking for someone new. Shut up!  
"Not for a couple of hours." The waitress glared at me when she realised JAce wasn't interested and I just rolled my eyes.  
"Then I've got you all to myself for now." My blush intensified again. "Look, the truth is I didn't just ask you to lunch because I wanted to take you out. I do, obviously. But I've done some research, I've been trying to find someone who might be able to help unblock your memories since Magnus had flat our refused. My first choice is a witch named Madame Dorothea, she's a seeress, not a particularly friendly woman but she's good at what she does." I struggle not to show my disappointment at the fact we were on business again instead of me getting the chance to just have a couple of hours to pretend to be normal.  
"And your next option..." My voice was dry and I caught the wince Jace tried to hide, making me feel a little guilty. He was just trying to help and here I was being rude, but I was disappointed. All I'd wanted was a normal date, to go out for a coffee and some lunch with a guy and not have all conversation revolve around work.  
"A retired Silent Brother, his names Jeremiah, he's actually an okay guy in comparison to the others and he owes me a favor so..."  
"So he might be able to help us but if he does there's a chance he may tell the Clave or the other silent brothers will hear it in his head." Jace nodded solemnly and I sighed; "Lets hope Dorothea is as good as you think then, when are we going?"  
"After lunch, okay? She lives down in Brooklyn so it's only a ten minute walk from here, if you want to wait its okay." I couldn't help but realise how silly my disappointment was, I mean here was Jace who although cocky to the point of arrogance was a great guy who was actually trying to help me out and I was mentally whining about our date being ruined. I mean, could I even really call this a date? It didn't matter, this Dorothea might actually help me realise why my mom and the Inquisitor had tried so hard to keep me in the dark and even if she couldn't return my memories to me at least I might understand why a little more. I beamed at Jace, disappointment squashed and a new hope started to rise.  
"It's a plan."

We had exchanged a little bit of small talk along the way but most of it was spent in a comfortable silence as my hope and excitement grew at the prospect of getting some answers, of course I was nervous too but I knew that if Dorothea could tell me anything it would be worth it. We finally arrived at a psychic shop which was on the bottom floor of a two storey brownstone apartment, the small sign read 'Madame Dorothea, Seeress and Prophetess' it was a little on the weird looking side but I had decided not to let first appearances get the best of me. Jace opened the door to the apartment building and walked to the single door on the left, I waited a couple of steps behind him. THe door opened only a crack when an aged voice croaked through the door;  
"You have no business here, Nephilim. Leave." sHe made to shut the door but Jace's foot was wedged into the doorway. aNd eye glared at him from the crack and I realised that this wasn't going to go down well if I let Jace do the talking so I stepped forward, into the light. A gasp sounded from the doorway and it opened fully, showing the image of an african-american woman dressed in lilac dress robes with beads and crystals hanging from her neck, fingers and wrists. She was about fifty with thick, round glasses and sharp dark eyes making me think that the glasses were just a ruse.  
"You know me." It wasn't a question, I could tell as much by her reaction to the sight of me.  
"Clarissa Fairchild. I wondered when I might be seeing you, it has been at least a year since I dreamt of your visit and I was beginning to wonder if I was losing my touch. Please, do come in, child." I entered the apartment first, Jace following right behind. "Please, do take a seat at the table. I will bring out some tea." Jace and I sat at the rickety wooden table in the centre of the room and looked around at all the strange posters and objects until Madame Dorothea re-emerged. "How is it I can help you child?" she seemed nice enough, kind of like a grandmother figure, that would bake you cookies and knit you jumpers but I doubted that was really the case.  
"I would have thought you already knew that." She smiled a grim smile and nodded before laying out some cards.  
"Run your hand over these and show me the one that feels either hot or cold to you." I ran my hand over them three times but nothing happened so getting bored with it I just lifted up a random card and turned it over. It was the Mortal Cup. I looked at Jace and he looked back at me, both of us in shock at the drawing in front of us.  
"Ahh, the Ace of cups..." MAdame Dorothea started rambling on about the cards meaning but all the words were going through one ear and out of the other.  
"Madame Dorothea, where did you get these cards?"she cut herself off and scoffed at being interrupted  
"They were a gift from another shadowhunter, an artist, Jocelyn Fray" My eyes widened even more, FRay... that was the name my mother gave whenever she was in the mortal world but why... I cut my thoughts off, deciding to analyse that bit of information later. Madame Dorothea came over and placed her hands on either side of my face, her eyes getting more glazed by the second before with a gasp she stumbled away from me.  
"There's something blocking your mind. My guess is your mom hired someone very skilled to protect you." So she knew a little but unfortunately not enough, still I had to ask.  
"From what?"  
"Your own memories."

My mind was still spinning from the cryptic answers given from the prophetess and the only thing I knew now tht I hadn't before was that my mom was somehow involved with Dorothea, whether it was a one time thing or not I wasn't sure but still. I had told Sophie and Seb everything as soon as I got back and between the three of us we decided there was no point dwelling on it if we wanted to have a nice, normal day out. So once again I pushed all the issues aside -I was getting good at that -and went out with my friends. The show had been a bust, turned out that Isabelle had forgotten that her break up with the Warlock Director had been ugly and so instead we had gone sight seeing, which included laughing at obvious tourists and going into random shops laughing at some of the stupid things Mundanes would buy, seriously, they would buy stuff like crystal balls and voodoo dolls and couldn't understand why they wouldn't work; how about because you're not a witch? Eye roll. I kept catching Sebastian eyeing Sophie and whilst she was looking at cakes n the local bakery I pulled him to the side.  
"Just ask her out already, Seb." He gaped at me and looked between my face and Sophie, his mouth moving but no words escaped it. I was struggling to hold in my laughter when he finally managed to stutter out a semi-decent sentence.  
"I... I Don't know what you're... erm... insinuating but I guarantee you that you're wrong." Now I did laugh, Sophie briefly looked back at us and smiled before rolling her eyes. Obviously assuming we were acting like children as tended to happen when we hung out together.  
"Seb, I know you so much better than that. You have a thing for Sophie, and now I think about it, you have ever since she arrived. I know I may have smacked you when you asked me out but you've grown from the line 'how do you like your eggs in the morning?' YOu have stopped using that line, haven't you?" He snorted and gave me a light shove which I returned with a weak punch to the ribs before sticking my tongue out.  
"Of course I have. Give me a break, okay? I was just a kid!"  
"Yes, but at least you had more confidence then. Go for it already. a girl like Sophie wont stay on the market forever." He just sighed and shook his head.  
"You don't miss anything, do you?"  
"Not where you pair are concerned, no." He gulped before nodding. "Well do you think she likes me too?" I smiled, not too sure how to answer without knocking his confidence.  
"Honestly? I don't think she's really considered it but that just means you'll have to ask her out before she does."  
"Well that's encouraging." I just patted him on the shoulder as Sophie walked out with her chocolate and vanilla cake. She liked sweet stuff.

Soph, Seb and I had just got back to the Institute when my phone beeped the sound of a new text message. It was Jace.  
"Hate to be the barer of bad news but London needs Seb and Soph back asap so you should probably start heading back." With a sigh I relayed the news to the friends I was already missing even though they'd yet to leave and told them I'd meet them in the library whilst they packed and sent Jace a reply on the way.  
"Am back, just got in. They're packing up now. Where u?" His reply was immediate.  
"Library."  
"Meet you there."

Jace and Hodge were waiting for me and there faces were grim.  
"What's going on?" Hodge gestured for me to sit down and Jace stood beside me, a hand resting on my shoulder in comfort.  
"There's been an attack at the London Institute, demons infiltrated the building somehow and although none are seriously hurt or dead they are out of action for now. We spoke with your mother only ten minutes ago and she asked you to call her as soon as possible." I shot up from my seat ready to portal myself there and help out straight away and it was only JAce's steady presence that helped me think straight through the fear.  
"Why would Demons attack London? And more to the point; where did they come from? I was sent from London because one of the reasons was that they didn't need so many of us as there were few demons there. What changed?" I'd gone soldier mode, my mind ticking constantly looking for reasons.  
"We don't know yet, Clary but we will find out. I promise." I smiled my thanks at Jace and turned to Hodge.  
"I'm going with them." Jace's grip tightened on my arm as Hodge shook his head.  
"You're needed here, Clarissa. I understand that you're worried but with the amount of both demonic and vampiric activity going on... we need all the hands we can get." He was right of course but it was hard not to worry about the people from my past so I answered in the only way I knew how when it came to being emotional; I was a bitch.  
"Yeah because of course you're a great help, Hodge. Sat behind your pile of books whilst the rest of us go out and put our lives on the line every day." I realised how cruel I was being as soon as the words escaped my mouth but before I could apologize, Sophie and Seb appeared with their backpacks ready.


	14. Forgiveness and Explanations

"Okay, mom. Love you too." I'd just got off the phone to my mom and was sat up in my bedroom wondering if Seb was ever going to pluck up the courage to actually ask Sophie out when Jace came into my room.  
"Ever heard of knocking?" I was smiling which lightened the dig, I felt much more reassured after speaking to my mother. I was still worried about what the attack meant but I knew my mom would have everything under control and she'd figure it all out. After all; what happened in London was no longer my concern, I had my own issues dealing with all the attacks in New York.  
"I would but then there's less chance of me finding you like I did this morning." I blushed at his comeback but had to laugh at the awkward situation I'd found myself in earlier on. Jace came over and sat beside me, lightly placing his hand over mine. I found myself in a situation where I actually didn't know what to say for once. I'd never really been through the whole relationship thing and was finding it a little unnerving that even though I knew I ought to feel uncomfortable, I really wasn't. Being this way with him was actually quite nice. "Hodge wants you to patrol tonight. Aline's a good fighter for the most part but she sprained her ankle last night whilst fighting one of the vamps, so she's still in the hospital wing and even though I'm more than capable of going it alone, Hodge doesn't want us going in anything but groups." I smiled over at him, already knowing I would be working tonight but finding it cute that he was babbling a little, it made me feel even more comfortable knowing he wasn't as unnerved as he had been making out.  
"Hodge is right. This isn't the time to be patrolling alone. Not with everything that's going on." He nodded, although I could tell by the set of his jaw he'd have rathered me say Hodge was being silly and that Jace was more than capable of looking after himself. He was, of course, but he wasn't invincible. Jace started leaning in to kiss me and I was partly wondering whether it would be soft and gentle or heated and rough when my door knocked. JAce groaned.  
"Why are we constantly interrupted?" I laughed lightly, thinking the exact same thing but when I walked over to see who was there I was shocked to see the face of my old friend, Simon. He was kind of looking anywhere but directly at me and I said a gentle 'hey' as Jace came up behind me. He made to leave but not before kissing my cheek, again making me blush, before calling out;  
"We have to leave in an hour, I'll meet you here." I just nodded back at him, a big grin on my face at the fact he saw it necessary to show that we were kind of together. Simon was looking at me with hurt in his eyes before he shrugged it off and actually talking.  
"I wanted to apologize. I was talking to Isabelle earlier and she tried explaining why you couldn't just tell me and I think I kind of understand. I mean, I should have figured it out myself after all, every superhero in my comics have powers that are a secret so, yeah. Can we just sort of go back to how we were before?" I smiled before leaning over and hugging him, glad to have my friend back and knowing that he wasn't going to try anything again because Jace had kissed me in front of him. Although I wasn't too sure what me and Jace were he had made it obvious that we were something. We were both sat on my bed, talking about everything. I had just tole him I could only talk for a short time before I'd have to get changed for Patrol whilst I was already drawing the runes on myself whilst chatting away;  
"So this 'fighting monsters to the death' is, like, a daily thing for you guys?" I kind of shrugged nochalantly.  
"Pretty much. There's alot more of them than there are us, so we're never hurting for something to do." I tried making it sound like a good thing since I knew Simon would love a life like this in theory but it was more annoying than anything. I loved coming home and knowing I'd been out saving lives but sometimes all I ever wanted was to do something normal.  
"Isabelle told me -without the mortal cup, you can't make more shadowhunters." I bit back a bitchy retort about Isabelle -I actually liked the girl but he talked about her like she was a Goddess of some sort -and answered his almost question.  
"Not that there were ever alot of us, but without the cup, we can't replace the allies we lose in battle. Our numbers have dwindled greatly." It wasn't a lie, it was true that centuries ago the numbers of mundanes vs shadowhunters was roughly the same, now that there were only a couple hundred of us... well... it meant protecting the whole earth was incredibly hard. Normally families had a bunch of kids just to try get our numbers up again but with the demons increasing too... well there were alot of us that died before they reached 18. A sad truth that SImon didn't need to hear.  
"What about the angel that created the shadowhunetsr in the first place? Raziel? Where's he?" In heaven playing the harp? Who the Hell knows?  
"Nobody knows. There's theories, sure; maybe he can't come back or doesn't ant to, or he's dead. Then there's Jace, who doesn't believe he ever existed." I honestly think he doesn't want to come back, I mean why would you? Especially considering the warriors you made are being corrupted by there thing Simon doesn't need to know. It's funny actually, considering I can finally tell him about the shadowhunter world there's still so much I don't feel comfortable telling him about us. He'd always been so excitable when it came to hero stories, the last thing I wanted to do was ruin his ideas about us all being good, I didn't want to disappoint him by telling him that there wasn't really all that much difference between us and a mundane army. They were corrupted by the mundane government and we were just sheep following the Claves orders. Where's the difference, really?  
"He doesn't believe his own origin story? That sounds... awkward." Tell me about it... Then again I didn't believe the mundane origin story. Adam and Eve? Seriously?  
"Jace believes in what's in front of him. HIs abilities, his weapons, his friends. The absolute faith others might put in the Angel, he puts in, well, us." It actually made me feel great to know that he put so much faith in us but it put more pressure on me to be as good as he thought I was. It didn't make the idea fill me with any less happiness though and Simon seemed to feel the same at the idea of that.  
"WOw. I wish someone would feel that way about me someday. It might have to be for non-fighting reasons, though." I weren't too sure about that, sImon was actually pretty great with a bow and arrow. I had taught him after all with him being under the impression that I'd learned it t camp one year.  
"HAnd around us long enough, Simon, and you just might surprise yourself." IT would sure as Hell surprise JAce, I caught him looking at sImon as though he were nothing but a liability more times than I like to think about. I may have to talk to him about that. Simon gained a big grin when I said that and I couldn't help but smile back. I loved him but it was in a brotherly way and maybe if him and Isabelle do end up together -which wouldn't surprise me -he might learn to view me in the same way.  
"so what's out there? You know; vampires, werewolves, zombies?" I laughed and he blushed a little, I sobered up immediately not wanting him to feel bad.  
"Zombies aren't real but Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, WArlocks, FAiries and Demons are." HIs mouth was agape as I listed them off on my fingers.  
"Demons? wHat kind, you know other than that one which attacked me." More than even we know about.  
"Well the most common are Raveners and Abaddon's but lately we've been having a bit of trouble with Ember demons, Hellhounds and Behemoths. If you want to know more you'll have to ask Isabelle or someone because I really do need to get changed if I'm going to be ready in time. aCtually before you go, where does your mom think you are?" he blushed and I knew my face was a mixture of confusion.  
"I kind of used you as an excuse. I said that you were struggling to fit in so that I was going to stay with you for a bit." I laughed wholeheartedly because I knew his mom would accept that, no questions asked, she loved me.

"Is it me or does something seem wrong here?" Jace and I had been patrolling for hours and it was almost five AM and still... nothing. The sun was rising which meant any vamp or demon activity was now out of the question.  
"YOu never know. It could be a good sign. Maybe we've chased everything off?" I just looked at him and he shrugged. I knew he didn't truly believe what he was saying either.  
"Both the vampires and demons leaving? At the same time? I doubt it, Jace. Call me a pessimist but I think this is just the calm before the storm." He groaned and reached out to grab my hand, knowing as well as I did that there was no need to be on guard anymore, the devil has no power except in the dark, at least that's what my mom had always said and it was still as true now as it was then.  
"If we're comparing it to a storm then I am thoroughly looking forward to it." i just rolled my eyes, sometimes I though Jace was a little too enthusiastic at the prospect of a fight.  
"Personally I can't wait for the eye." He just chuckled before kissing my cheek and releasing my hand as we entered the Institute I couldn't deny that I was a little disappointed that he didn't want anyone here to know but at the same time I couldn't deal with the questions just yet, not from people I still knew so little about. If this is the calm then my plan for the week is to get to know the others as much as possible.


	15. My Mothers Keeper

It had been a week since Sophie had left and during that time we'd barely spoke, she was so busy trying to keep up with the patrols being as there were now just her and Seb capable of patrolling and trying to nurse the others back to health, whilst keeping up with training and cleaning up the mess the Demons left in that time it had been quiet here and I'd managed to build some semblance of a relationship up with everyone, Alec unfortunately seemed to hate it and to this day I still didn't understand why, he'd been nice enough to me n the beginning, not even this hateful when he found out about the Parabatai swat but now he was cold and took any oppurtunity he had to belittle me, Isabelle said to just ignore him so I had started to do just that. The few times I had spoken to Sophie she'd sounded dead on her feet which is why when she rang me at five in the morning just as I was finishing up patrol with Jace, it was a nice surprise until I actually spoke to her. I had barely hung up when I ran into the library where I knew I'd find Hodge, he looked up in shock as I literally ran into the library.  
"What is it, Clary? I assume it's something important enough to pull you from your assignment." I just stared at him in astonishment. Did he not know? Or was he trying to keep up a facade, pretending nothing was wrong. I wasn't having any of that, either way.  
"I was talking to Sophie about my mother, is it true? Has Valentine come back? Did he kidnap my mother." He was silent for too long and my heart was racing, adrenalin kicking through my entire body, anger surging through my veins. "ANSWER ME!" He just sighed and sat down, pouring a brandy for me and himself.  
"Yes, Clary. I'm sorry but it's true. He sent two of his most skilled shadowhunters whilst Miss McPartland and Mr Verlac were patrolling and with the others still being out of commission... well they had no form of defence except your mother herself. Unfortunately that wasn't enough so... they took her." I collapsed, my knees literally going out from underneath me and next thing I knew I was on my knees on the floor looking up at Hodge with panic filled tears in my eyes. My mom... She had always seemed so invincible and now... now she was probably being tortured and held against her will by... by my father. Desperation had over-ridden common sense by now.  
"But... You knew him. Couldn't you, I don't know. Talk him down or something? Convince him to see reason?" My voice was filled with obvious panic but Hodge was as calm and collected as ever as he came around and lifted me up, guiding me to the chair whilst explaining;  
"Valentine was never one to listen to my counsel even before our falling out. No, he certainly wouldn't hear me out now, because my loyalty is with the Clave." My anger was surfacing even more at the mention of the Clave. How could they let this happen? sHouldn't they have done something when we originally told them Valentine wasn't dead, shouldn't they have gone after him or something? Sent a search party? Warned people? Done ANYTHING but sit there on their high and mighty thrones, holed up in Alicante where nothing bad ever happens? I fought to remain as calm as possible as I asked a question that had actually been bugging me for a while.  
"What happened between you two?"  
"It's a long story. You know about us splitting from the Clave, determined we knew better than the ancient laws. Over time, Valentine changed. His methods grew more violent as his ambitions darkened. He was merciless to downworlders, slaughtering them with impunity. I soon realized my mistake, and planned to return to the Clave with the Mortal Cup, which Valentine had stolen for his own purposes. But then it was too late." This story was helping me get things into perspective which was a good things considering otherwise I would be starting to search everywhere in the world, not caring that it would probably be a useless mission, I knew Valentine enough to know that if he didn't want to be found then he wouldn't. SImple. I had to calm down and think things through rationally.  
"So Valentine and the cup were lost, but you came back to the Clave, anyway? That couldn't have been easy." I don't think I would have been so brave as to do that. I would have probably ran away instead of face the Clave after that, especially considering what they actually did to Hodge even after him actually being brave enough to go back to them.  
"There was no other choice. The Clave took me back and made me head of the institute, but not without punishment... hence the curse." Being stuck inside for years... that was like... the longest grounding EVER!  
"Nearly twenty years... how... I don't think I'd have coped anywhere near as well as you have."  
"YOu'd be surprised what you can do when there's no other choice but yes, almost twenty years since we lost our greatest weapon and one hope for survival, and since I betrayed my friend. I don't imagine he's forgiven me quite yet."

I was getting out all the panic, anger and worry by laying into the punch bags in the training room but all it seemed to do was extinguish the anger leaving me with a hopeless desolate feeling in the pit of my stomach which caused me to sink to the ground and begin bawling, something I hated doing and the only consolation I'd had was that I was alone and no-one could see me in such a weak state, until Jace came in however. He just sat beside me and wrapped his arms around my shaking frame, all he said was;  
"Hodge explained everything and said this was where you might be." I didn't respond. I couldn't. JAce didn't bother to speak again though, just held me close whilst I sobbed into his chest, by the time I was all cried out my head felt heavy and my eyes were drooping closed. JAce took one look at me and without a word, lifted me up into his arms and carried me up to my room, only whispering one phrase, over and over;  
"We'll find her and bring her home. I promise." BY the time we actually got to my room I was starting to believe we might actually be able to do it but if we stood even the slightest chance then I had to stop being a girl about it and grow a pair, I needed to get up and think rationally and before I could go after her I had to figure out what the Clave were going to do, if anything and start working on ending the constant -up until this week- attacks from Demons and Vampires. For Good. I knew I'd said at least part of this aloud when Jace spoke again.  
"Tomorrow. For now you need to rest, it's been a long day." He laid me down on my bed and made to leave  
"Jace." He turned back around from his position across the room. "Stay with me. Please." He came over and brushed the stray hair that had uncoiled from its bun during the hours since getting back from Patrol and finding out about my mom, back from my face and smiling comfortingly down at me before bending and placing a kiss to my forehead.  
"I'll be right back, I'm just going to have a quick shower and you should probably so the same. It'll do you some good." I nodded enthusiasticly, a shower sounding amazing at the moment when he carried on, signature smirk n place. "Please take some clothes with you this time though, I'm trying to be a gentleman here but you coming out in that tiny towel again may turn me back into my caveman self." I laughed a little, normally I would have loved his joke, but at the moment I was too exhausted for anything else. He left for a shower and I went to do the same.  
Jace was already splayed out across my bed when I came back in, thankfully clothes in my pajamas this time, he looked up when I walked in and smiled, moving over and patting the space beside him. I crawled under the covers and curled up on his chest, his arms circling me and making me feel safe on a day where everything was upside down Honestly; this was everything I needed right now and it was scary that he made me feel the way he did but I was too tied to really pay it any mind so I just snuggled down into him and fell asleep whilst his hand gently brushed through my hair. I think I might already have fallen in love with him and I honestly didn't care. If there was ever a time for something as good as this felt to come into my life then it was now.

I woke up to someone lightly shaking me and I opened slightly sore eyes to find Jace smiling down gently at me with a steaming mug of coffee in one hand. I yawned and reached for it but JAce lifted out of my reach, outing his lips adorably in the sign for a kiss. I lightly brushed my lips across his own conscious of morning breath 0 before snatching the cup out of his hand and smiling as I sipped from it enjoying the sweet moment before reality came crashing back down. THis time, when I remembered my mothers abduction, no tears stung my eyes and I didn't feel like curling up in a ball and dying. This time I was ready and quicker than my mind could keep up I'd jumped out of my bed and was scrambling around for my clothes -coffee forgotten -when Jace grabbed me around the waist and spun me, I screamed playfully before he turned me to face him, planting a sweet kiss on my lips.  
"Hodge wants to see us when you're ready. He has some news about the Demon activity that's happened lately." I smiled up at him in agreement and wrapped my own arms up around his shoulders since his were still around my waist before leaning in and giving him a sweet kiss back. I loved this feeling. It was like being a normal teenage girl for once; hiding in my bedroom with my boyfriend -if that's what we were.  
"Jace?" He made a groan' sound in the back of his throat and I couldn't deny that the sound was kind of hot. Who am I kidding? Everything about Jace was hot.  
"wHat is this to you? I mean; what are we? I mean... I don't know. I understand if it's nothing more than an I'm here, you're here situation but... I was just -" He bent down and kissed me, shutting up my ramblings as he smiled and chuckled.  
"Clary, I though it was obvious you were more to me than just a casual fling. I really do like you, Clary but I don't want to name what we are yet because to be honest, I don't actually know." I was a little disappointed at him not saying what I'd wished he would but at least he was being honest.  
"I can live with that. For now." I winked and pecked his cheek before unraveling myself from him and heading into the bathroom with my was one by the time I got back out, fully showered and changed. I checked his bedroom and after finding nothing I left to go to the Library expecting him to already be there. I wasn't wrong.

"Thankyou for the quick response, Clary. I know you have other... things... to attend to, but I'm afraid there's more pressing concerned." I was sure he was referring to my less than soldierly behaviour yesterday and the fact he expected me to still be broken at the information bt I was beyond that now. Now I wanted to fight and fight I would.  
"It's fine, Hodge. We're all under alot of pressure lately. What's the emergency?" It was always an emergency lately.  
"Emergency is putting it lightly. From what I've gathered, the recent spike in demonic activity is actually the advance guard of a full-scale army." Ahh the life of a shdowhunter; where every meeting with the boss means death and destruction but wait ... "An army? But the numbers they'd need... the coordination to attack the city... that sort of thing is beyond most Demons... Someone must be helping them..." My mind was spinning with possibilities but I kept coming back to the same one over and over...  
"INdeed. The others found several summoning circles around town -small ones, but elegantly made. The craft involved suggests someone with training." ... Ding! Ding! Ding! My internal alarm bells were ringing. I knew exactly who was behind this. It was too much of a coincidence to be anyone else.  
"You mean shadowhunter training. Do you think VAlentine is behind this? Could he have really fallen so far?" I knew it was him but I had to look at thi from every angle and one of them was the unlikelihood of someone devoted to killing Demons actually summoning them? Well that's just wrong on so many levels.  
"Valentine was always a man of incredible ambition. He wans the Mortal Cup as much as we do,but he knows we wont let the city burn to get it." But as wrong as it sounds, I would let the city burn if it meant getting my mother back and if it weren't for the fact I knew how badly it would hurt Jace to know he's put his trust and his life in the hands of someone who was so selfish then I'd leave now and do everything in my power to find her. I still will but it would have to be in another way, I'd have to go the long way around when it comes to searching and finding her but I WOULD find her, even if it killed me.  
"A demonic invasion and thousands of lives in danger, all for a distraction. No half measures with him, huh? Kind of makes me wonder how I'd have turned out if it hadn't been for him doing the hide and seek act." Jace placed his hand on my back in comfort and faced me.  
"You would be just as amazing as you are now, I'm sure of it." I blushed at him being so sweet in front of Hodge and mumbled a 'thanks' before turning back to wait for Hodge's reply. I briefly caught the knowing smile on his face and mock glared at him, he slyly winked back at me before becoming serious tutor again.  
"Valentine has shown he believes the ends justify any and all means. Now it's up to us to prove him wrong. Good luck, Clary. I know after everything that this is hard for you and even after everything he is your father." My heart turned to ice. No. He was a sperm donor. Nothing more.  
"He's dead to me."


	16. Damn My Hormones

I walked into Jace's room, dressed for patrol, a weeks worth of dusk till dawn was starting to get to me but after yesterday I had no desire to take a day off. i had to DO something, I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. Not even for a single day and Jace seemed just as determined as I was unfortunately for my female hormones he was also topless. I sort of gulped and stared at his naked chest where he was struggling to carve a precision rune over his heart so being the good almost-girlfriend I was, I walked over whilst he paused to look me over causing me to blush, I gently took the stele out of his hand, gently brushing against his fingertip. He looked down at me as I concentrated on the rune but my blush got worse as he carried on staring, his voice was almost a whisper when he spoke out of the blue causing me to almost jump and create a wonky horizontal line but thankfully I didn't.  
"Thanks. It's a good thing your here actually. Got a bit of a good news, bad news situation for you. The good news is, the vampire nest we were going to hit is cleared out. all gone." If it weren't for the huskiness in his voice I'd think our close proximity didn't effect him at all but that and the rapid rising and falling of his chest gave me away. I'm sure I was in pretty much the same state so I cleared my throat a little before responding. Thankfully I'd finished the rune by now and was handing back the stele before noticing another was missing.  
"WAnt me to do 'Fortitude' too? And what's the bad news?" I didn't mind helping but a part of me really wanted him to put his shirt on nd the other, more animalistic side REALLY wanted to see what he looked like without his pants, too. Damn I was so sexually frustrated whenever he was around.  
"Please." I started carving in the only available space, over his abdominal muscles, between where his six pack ended and the vee-line began which meant I was actually on my knees in front of Jace which would look so wrong if anyone walked in and it was giving me some incredibly over 18 rated ideas and it was so very, very tempting not to do something I would regret. So I did my very best to concentrate and push away the naughty thought as JAce, his voice even huskier than before carried on with his sentence. " vampires are gone because a pack of Demons killed them all. Looks like some sort of turf ward it's apparently happening all over the city." I sort of 'hmmed in response' before standing after finally finishing the rune and as I stood my knees gave out from the awkward position they'd been in. Jace caught me around the waist and this time there was no stopping the huskiness in my voice when I spoke.  
"sounds like another long night, then. sHall we get a move on?" He nodded but didn't release me and I honestly didn't want him to. We'd been standing like that for who knew how long and as I readied myself to release myself he pulled me tight against him and smashed his lips to mine, a rumbling sound coming from deep in his chest. There was no denying the uncomfortable ache deep in my gut now as I longed for something I knew I shouldn't want yet but I kissed him back with just as much force, I didn't realise we'd even moved until I felt the bed underneath me and felt Jace pressed against me but it wasn't enough. I don't think I could ever get enough of Jace, the primal way we fought for dominance and the way we were clutching onto each other. as if the world would end the moment we let go but alas as was the case in almost every bitter sweet moment we had, we were interrupted. Alec burst into the room and I froze, crimson staining my cheeks as I started to push Jace away. He stood up in one agile move, pulling me to my feet with him and I hurried to straighten myself out, but not before catching the look in Alec's eyes. Hurt. He was hurt. It was so obvious now I thought about it. Alec was in love with Jace. No wonder he hated me so much. The colour drained from my face as what had just happened truly sank in, I had hurt Alec, It didn't matter that it was unintentional. NOw I realised why JAce had been so adamant about keeping 'us' a secret. Jace made out like it was normal and I wanted to hit him for not realising the obvious but even if he did; what could he really do about it? If JAce was straight then, well it didn't matter how Alec felt because it was impossible. I couldn't meet Alec's eyes even though I was trying to convince myself it wasn't my fault and that I hadn't actually done anything wrong.  
"Just wanted to let you know we were heading out. I'll... erm... leave now." I cringed as I heard the door slam behind him JAce placed a hand n the small of my back and I stumbled away from him.  
"Sorry. I just, that was kind of a mood killer." I knew he could see there was more to it than that but he shrugged it off and motioned for me to go first. I did bu not before rolling my eyes.  
"What? I was being a gentleman!" Pfft. Of course.  
"No, you were trying to get a view of my ass." I smirked back at him, guilt fading as JAce and I went back to our usual banter.  
"But what a nice ass it is, Miss Clarissa." I laughed at his olden day gentleman voice attempt as we finally went to work.

"By the Angel I hate ember Demons. They always ruin my shoes." I looked down at the mess that were once my combat boots, now they were just a bunch of charred rubber covered in ash.  
"Clary, you have about ten pairs of the same boots."  
"And now I'm down to nine." Shoes aren't that cheap nowadays, we're in a recession here. It was then I caught a stench that caused me to gag, I knew Jace had smelt it too because he stopped in his tracks. It was the smell of death, blood and decay and I cringed at what was waiting for us in the warehouse we'd just past. I'd been right to heave, because the sight that lay before me. Five victims lay sprawled across the room, bodies starting to go off in the high temperatures of New York. The closest one to me was smaller than I'd expected and when I got closer I realised why. It was a little boy of about six, still clutching hold of a small teddy bear that had blood smeared in its fur. Tears filled my eyes and I struggled to keep the little bit of food I'd eaten down.  
"Jace..." He bent beside me and gently touched the boys eyelids, dragging them down over the glazed blue eyes that stared into nothing. It was now I noticed the puncture marks on his neck and a red haze filled my vision, I stood up and punched the wooden beam, holding the one place up. I kept punching, even though I knew my knuckles were grazed and I could feel the blood trickling down them I couldn't stop. During my break down I'd noticed that every body was that of a child's and it just fueled my fire. I would have been there long into the night if it weren't for Jace grabbing me and pulling me away, I hit at him needing to vent my frustration in any way possible. HOw did we miss it? Every night we'd been out here, patrolling constantly but still here were a bunch of children that had, had there whole lives ahead of them just taken away. These were the innocent we'd sworn to protect and we'd failed. But they would not go unavenged. I was starting to lose count of the amount of things I was fighting for now, the amount of wrongs that had been dealt in the two weeks I'd been in New York. I didn't speak again until JAce and I had gotten back to the Institute and were sat in silence in the kitchen. WAiting for the others to get back for a debriefing. Jace had put on a pot of tea and placed the milk in front of me, that's when I noticed what I'd failed to see this morning, or what just hadn't registered as important. The little face of a blonde haired, blue eyes boy called Riley. IT said he'd been missing for three days now and it made me sicker to my stomach than I already was. HIs mother was probably in the morgue, stood over his body right now and it was my fault.  
"Hodge was right to be worries, Jace -these attacks are anything but random. These aren't strays out for a quick fix, but full on hunting parties." He sat down across from me and nodded somberly.  
"I know. I said we should have just burnt the Hotel down but Hodge wouldn't listen and now there's six dead kids in a warehouse in our area and... and I honestly don't know what to do, Clary but I think you should take some time off. Everything that's happened..." He trailed off and even though I knew he was right, the truth was I couldn't take time off now.  
"Has only hardened my resolve, Jace. Look, I have an idea but I know you're not gong to like it." His eyes narrowed slightly, suspicion clear in them. "I'm going out on patrol alone." He went to argue but I raised my hand, silencing him. "It wont work if there's more than one of us, Jace. It'll be too obvious. Just hear me out; I'll patrol and let a few vampires 'escape' from my next fight, and maybe they'll lead me back to their leader." He blinked at me, shocked at the simplicity but also genius of it. He sighed but nodded, he saw what I did. IT didn't matter about our own fears now, we had to stop this before anyone else got hurt.  
"Well it's better than hanging around the Institute being pensive and useless at things, like some more senior shadowhunters I could name." I winced at the venom in Jace's tone. He didn't understand why Hodge couldn't leave, to him it just looked a bit like laziness.  
"I'm sure Hodge has his reasons, Jace."

I phoned through to Jace, whispering into the receiver as I ran soundlessly across rooftops.  
"The plan worked -I'm tailing two runners from the last 'dinner date' I broke up. They just ducked into Pandemonium." I was waiting on the roof across from them as I started carving an invisibility rune into my arm whilst supporting the phone with my shoulder.  
"The one we tailed the vamp to on your first day? It's probably asking too much or it to be a coincidence." I knew everything was getting hectic when I couldn't even make that connection myself... I shuffled down the drain pipe and notched an arrow ready for a fight, the door was closed and there was a peice of paper stuck on the door.  
"A sign on the door says they're closed for a private party. Can't have bloodthirsty monsters ruining some mundanes sweet sixteenth, can we?" Jace snorted down the phone probably thinking the same thing I did, sixteen and monsters when hand in hand for shadowhunter children. It was the age when we first were allowed to patrol in the eyes of the Clave.  
"Just be careful, Clary. If Hodge is right and something bigger is brewing, well... There's few of us as it is." I winced as what he said cut in, I could actually die. Anywhere, anytime, being here alone, about to fight an unknown amount of vampires reminded me of that fact, so to cover up my fear I became the smartmouthed little bitch I was.  
"Aww, Jace! That almost sounded like genuine concern for someone besides yourself. Maybe you've got a sensitive side after all." i smirked to myself as I held back hysterical laughter. Damn Jace for getting all serius and making me realise there was a good chance I was actually going to die.  
"If you tell anyone I'll deny it. Reputation to maintain and all that." I rolled my eyes before saying I was 'going in' and shutting off the cell. I re-notched my arrow and kicked the door open, ready for whatever the vamps were going to throw at me. Possibly literally.


	17. By The Angel, I Vow

I smelt them before I saw them. The Vampires carried a sort of musky smell of death and blood and I wrinkled my nose as my mouth turned up in a sneer. I didn't bother being subtle, if i could smell them then they were guaranteed to smell fresh blood, especially was as empowered as mine. A Vampire male approached me and i stood my ground, noticing that there were around five others behind him. I was stumped. I'd expected more, an army of them, anything to tell me who was in charge of them so either this was an advanced guard or just another hunting party. The leading VAmp stood about two foot away from me and looked at me in a patronizing kind of way. I couldn't wit to ram a stake through his heart.  
"About time you got here -we've had this ambush ready for ages. I thought Shadowhunters were supposed to be sneaky. You new or something?" I just rolled my eyes at his attempt to belittle me. I'd heard worse, much worse and yet I still have the ability to carry on, so cue smartassery.  
"Yep, you got me - still got my training runes on and everything. Why, you gonna go easy on me? GIve me a handicap or something?" His sneer matched mine as he replied.  
"Gonna give you more than that, Nephilim. You killed a lot of my friends tonight, you know that?" And I should care, why...  
"The night's young, Leech, and it looks like you've still got plenty of friends for me to kill. Ready when you are." He jumped up into the air, gracefully somersaulting and landing on a balcony above before waving his troops forward. My fear long forgotten, I let out a savage war cry before jumping head first into battle, dusting vampire after vampire, it took me a moment to realise I was stood in nothing but ash and all but their leader was dead and said leader was stood right in front of me. A growl rising from his throat as he glared and jumped forward, ready to rip my throat out. I ducked and rolled underneath him, spinning back around before he even landed and as soon as he had I wrapped my arm around his neck and positioned the sword over his jugular, prepared to decapitate if he made so much as a move.  
"Who are you working for, Leech." He just hissed and I pressed the sword harder into his neck, a fresh stream of blood now ran down it and stained his shirt.  
"Raphael." Finally I was getting somewhere. I knew that name. He was, in fact, the coven leader of The Hotel Dumort whilst Camille was gone and she'd been gone for near two centuries now but I guess time means little when you have eternity.  
"Did you kill those children? Or was it another group." He chuckled and my jaw began to ache from how tightly I was clenching my teeth together.  
"Yes." He hissed. "And I would do it again. They tasted so... vibrant. So fresh. Makes me hungry just thinking about it." Out of anger I had lost concentration and before I knew what had happened I was pinned to the floor with the Vampire straddling me as he smirked in genuine pleasure. "I saw you. You wept for them. No use crying over spilt blood, Clarissa. I know you. We all know you. Unfortunately HE wants you alive." He seemed put out by the fact and I struggled to get out of his grasp. "No matter. A small taste should suffice, little angel." As he bent his head I saw my opportunity and I made as though I'd gone limp, just waiting for death but I grasped the arrowhead that protruded from a pile of ash before digging it straight through his back. He gasped and leaped away, the broken arrow too short to pierce his heart, but his momentary distraction was all I needed and I rushed him, pushing him back until he was backing himself into the wall. what we'd both failed to realise was the large point of wood sticking out of said wall. The VAmpire impailed himself before I could stop him and gather more information but the look of shock on his face was almost enough to make it worth it.

I had explained what had happened to Hodge, leaving out the part where he knew me because well... that was just plain creepy.  
"You're doing excellent work out there, Clary, but try not to over exert yourself. Even a shadowhunter of your ability can succumb to exhaustion." I snorted in disbelief and Hodge looked on, disapproving of the unladylike behaviour. Of course, running around slaying Demons wasn't exactly ladylike either but...  
"Tell that to the Vampires and Demons, Hodge." And my restless thoughts that haunted my days and nights since my mother... "I've never seen anything like this in my life. It's like they want to make Manhattan their own all-you-can-eat buffet." Starting with innocent children. Wince. Hodge sighed, knowing there was nothing we could actually do to stop the madness yet.  
"There's too few of us to launch a proper assault. I'm afraid it's up to you and the others to do what you can while I continue looking for answers." More questions but...  
"Isn't knowing the Coven Leader is behind this prove enough? Isn't it about time the Clave got involved? Or better yet we just burn down their lair?" I personally didn't want to deal with the Clave, ever again if possible but if it meant stopping all this...  
"Unfortunately what one Vampire claims wouldn't be enough proof to break the accord with them. There's still too many loopholes the Vampires from other areas could use and that would end in the execution of all of us involved." I sighed, tempted to do it alone but knew deep down they'd still place blame on the others and something happened to me then my mother was lost.  
"Okay, I understand. I suppose if we can cut off the real source, we might stand a chance because I honestly doubt this is Raphael alone. In the meantime I'll try and figure out how to get some reinforcements. Simon's actually pretty handy with a bow and arrow but..." Could I really put him in that kind of danger?  
"But he'd likely get killed trying to help." I sighed, knowing that it may come to asking for the Clave's help after all.

SOPHIE'S POINT OF VIEW

"And how could it happen? You claimed Demons could never enter hallowed ground. You said the Institute would forever be safe. YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING!" I screamed at the Clave members who had finally arrived at the Institute, days after my best friend's mother was kidnapped and we'd been attacked in our own home. The Inquisitor made to say something but I cut her off.  
"You are all too happy to sit in your glass city whilst everything crumbles around you, how many of you actually fought like we do? How many of you have ever even left Alicante before? Not you, Imogen -whoops, I meant Inquisitor." I sneered sarcastically as I carried on down the line of five, high ranking clave members that came to 'help' "Or you, Malachi. Aldertree? Penhallow? Blackthorne? No. Not a single one of you. Instead you are content to send your children and grandchildren and those that are 'disgraced' because of the Circle. They were right about one thing. You are corrupt. You are no better than those mundanes you mock, or the downworlders you secretly despise. Valentine may have been crazy but he saw right through you and you must hate that. Why else would you refuse to get involved when witnesses come forth claiming to have seen him -" Inquisitor Herondale's face was red with rage and if it wasn't for her shrill voice cutting through my rage I was sure she'd of blown up from my words.  
"Enough! Remove yourself from this room, McPartland before you are escorted to Alicante for treason." I snorted, knowing that they couldn't touch me. If they did, they'd have Clary at the door and where she lead people would follow, which is the real reason they were scared of her. That and the whole rune thing anyway, plus her father was Valentine so... yeah they were right to be scared. Which most definitely worked in my favor right now.  
"Treason? Me? No. What is treason is that you refuse to believe that which you don't want to. And THAT will be the death of you. Not I. Nor Clary who you fear so much. I am leaving. But I am not leaving this room, I am leaving the Clave. I refuse to stand by and watch yo make a mockery of what we once were. Clary's right. Why would Raziel want to come back when his children are no more than a disgrace." I turned my back and left the room, you could have heard a pin drop it was so silent and I smirked, knowing I had left them powerless as the others left from the Institute watched them.  
"Hey, wait for me, Soph." The Inquisitor regained her voice as Sebastian's faded.  
"Verlac! If you leave now, know you're father will hear of this and you will be exiled. along with anyone else who follows this silly girl." I heard a bunch of snorts and I smirked toward where the Inquisitor stood, looking deranged.  
"Exiled? What a shame. Good thing I can't miss a place I've never been isn't it, Imogen?" Hazel's usually so respectful voice was a mockery of everything the Clave had tried to instill in us; respect, obedience, loyalty to them. I had never loved Hazel more than it that moment where she stood beside Sebastian and I.  
"If you are so adamant to go then so be it but do not expect understanding if you choose to return. Go and be mundanes if that is what you wish." I snorted, laughter pouring from me so much I struggled to breath. When I finally regained control the others were looking on in confusion.  
"Who said we're going to be mundanes? I can't speak for everyone but I, personally, am going to help out Clary and from then on I will follow where she leads and I will never return to you. By the Angel, I vow it." I smirked as the Inquisitors jaw dropped, the both of us in understanding that when you vowed on the Angel, it could never be taken back.  
"By the Angel I vow it." Hazel repeated.  
"By the Angel I vow it." Sebastian echoed and then another echo took up the room. The echo of the three other voices left of those that had lived here.  
"By the Angel I vow it." The inquisitors face when Sebastian Verlac, Hazel Midwinter, Megan, Shaun and Claire Nightwine and I walked out was something I wished to remember forever.

CLARY POINT OF VIEW

I had been laying about in bed, trying to get a few hours sleep when Isabelle burst in.  
"Clary! You may want to get up, your much needed downstairs." I jumped to my feet shoving my boots on quick as a flash expecting trouble. It weren't until I grabbed my Seraph blade that Isabelle realized where my mind was at.  
"Whoa. Easy, girl. Were not under attack or anything. Well the kitchen is but that's because we have guests. Guests I believe you will think of as much welcome."  
"Sophie?" I didn't exactly have many friends so that left the old ones, and being as most were injured. Well... that did kind of limit my guesses.  
"Among others." With that cryptic response, Isabelle skipped off and I hurried to follow her. Jace meeting us along the way. We were sort of jogging side by side when he turned to me.  
"What's going on?" I shrugged, kind of disappointed he didn't know anything either.  
"Hell if I know. By then we reached the kitchen and my mouth dropped open at what I saw. Everyone from London excluding my mother obviously -were sat around the kitchen table eating away at whatever food was in the cupboards or fridge. Sophie saw me and hopped up, the others looking over with huge smiles.  
"How you doing, Boss." Boss? Huh?  
"Erm..." Just then Hodge burst in.  
"Clary I've got the Inquisitor on the phone. Something about the others from London revolt- Oh. Your here. NIce to see you again; Verlac, McPartland, I wish it were under better circumstances." Claire snorted, standing up from the chair. She was my moms second in command and if not for the obvious leg break she would have took over. My mother and her had trained together but Claire was a few years younger at thirty-five.  
"Oh, please, Hodge. I would say the circumstances are much better than they were. ESpecially for you. Since no-one else seems willing to explain, I will. We've lft the Clave and have vowed on the Angel to follow you. We answer to you only now." I couldn't see how big my eyes were but I'm sure they looked huge and Jace's chuckle as he placed a hand on my back confirmed it for me.  
"But... I... wha... I..." The others snickered at my rare moment of speechlessness.  
"Don't be so surprised, Clary. The Clave fear you because you are a natural born leader, one who may yet change the old ways. we've just sort of hurried that prediction along and made it not so... predictiony?" Even I couldn't help but laugh at Jace as lines wrinkled his forehead in confusion about the way his sentence ended up.  
"You guys really swore on the Angel?" If they had then that meant...  
"It is true, Clarissa. They are bound to you for life and safe to say you are once again on the Clave's hit list." Trust Hodge to put a damper on it, but it was Alec who spoke probably looking for a loophole. His seriousness was a pain in the ass but it could sure be helpful in situations like these. Don't get me wrong I was happy in the way that my friends were here and put their faith in me but I didn't want the Clave to put a hit on them either. Me? Well, it had been too late for me the day they found out about my 'gift'.  
"Sophie told them and I quote 'I can't speak for everyone but I, personally, am going to help out Clary and from then on I will follow where she leads and I will never return to you. By the Angel, I vow it.' Then we all repeated the 'vow it' bit because otherwise we'd probably still be there going through it now if we repeated the whole thing." I gawked at Sophie as Sebastian's words sank in. She actually said that? Aline spoke up from where she'd walked in after us.  
"Is the inquisitor still on the phone?" Hodge nodded and looked down briefly at the wireless home phone in his hand.  
"She's on hold." Aline held her hand out and Hodge passed it to her with a confused frown on his face. Aline took it from him and pressed some buttons before placing it on the table.  
"Inquisitor Herondale? This is Aline Penhallow." She must have unheld it and put it on speaker.  
"Miss Penhallow. Are you requesting a transfer from London?" I saw Aline withhold a laugh and I wondered what she was up to.  
"In a way but it's a different kind of transfer." There was no response for several seconds as the Inquisitor thought about what she said and she must have figured it out but I was still in the dark.  
"Think of your parents. Think of what this will do to them."  
"I will not serve a broken ruler. I, Aline Penhallow, do vow by the angel to serve, protect and follow where ever Clarissa Fairchild does lead." I looked at her, mouth open in shock as the line went silent except from rustling on the other end as the Inquisitor probably paced back and forth.  
"And I, Jace Wayland, do vow by the Angel to follow the lead of Clarissa Fairchild and protect her against any harm you try to cause her." I looked over to Jace, not sure whether I wanted to smack him or kiss him.  
"I, Hodge Starkweather, do vow by the Angel to uphold the true ideals of the Clave and turn from those who have used there power for their own benefit. This curse you placed upon me has given me many years to think and I have came back to the same opinion every time. Your rule needs to end." I looked at Hodge, tears in my eyes as I realised how much the Clave's coldness had affected him. Alec reached for the phone and hung up. The others looked towards the Lightwoods, a range of expressions on their faces, disappointment being the most common but I was glad. There parents were a major part of the Clave and if they had vowed to follow me, Max would have and if he did... at his age... he may well regret it for the rest of his life. I was shocked that Isabelle hadn't though, she'd seemed so excited when she knew what they'd done but now she was looking down, not meeting any of our eyes as she followed her brother from the room. Max just looked around at us.  
"What just happened?" He asked and I answered the only way I could.  
"I have no idea..." Did i just create an army? Have I just brought the Circle back? In the Clave's eyes I will now be exactly what they feared, the second coming of Valentine. I vow by the Angel to lead my people to the best of my ability and to change the Clave without becoming my father.  
That night whilst everyone slept soundly, I watched Jace sleep with a peaceful expression and realised my new responsibility, deciding there was nothing left to do but accept it. I gently crawled out of the bed we were sharing before tiptoeing to the library, knowing even Hodge would be asleep now and that everyone else would be back from patrol I knelt in front of the statue of Raziel, looking up at his stone face.  
"I vow by the Angel to lead those that have sworn to follow to the best of my ability and to change the Clave for the better without becoming my father." I bowed my head, intending to pray for the first ever time when someone cleared their voice. I looked over my shoulder to see Alec, a furious scowl on his face and I realised that my quiet moment would probably now end in a full on fight.


	18. Accepting the Unacceptable

Alec moved toward me and I twisted to face him, standing up as i did so.  
"Can I help you?" I tried being polite, hoping it would calm him down but instead it seemed to have the opposite effect, his eyes blazed and I saw his jaw move as he ground his teeth together.  
"Don't try and act all innocent, Fray! You're playing with fire and people, innocent people, are going to get seriously hurt, if not killed. Do you have any idea what you've started?" I just sighed and rubbed my temples where I felt the beginning of a headache coming on. I was tired and stressed and the last thing I wanted to deal with was Alec, especially when I knew any attemp to reason with him wouldn't work.  
"That's enough, Alec. I am not having this argument with you." He made to step forward, trying to threaten me and I got into a defense stance. I didn't want to fight him but that didn't mean I wouldn't defend myself if he started something.  
"Do not tell me to relax!" I held up a hand, cutting him off from what I was sure was about to become a full blown rant and tried to channel my inner Jocelyn.  
"I did not ask for this responsibilty, nor was it my idea for those I care about to get themselves into trouble with the Clave, but I have accepted it. As should you. There is nothing that can be done now except push on through and hope for the best." My voice was gentle, calm, undertsanding but it was as if he didn't want to listen to reason and I suppose if I were in his position I wouldn't either.  
"You care about them! Really! Is that what you call it! You don't put people you care about in the danger you have put them in! YOU WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! You're no better than your father! You're a coward!"A part of me snapped at the mention of my father and I couldn't just take it and keep calm. I screamed back.  
"I AM NOT MY FATHER! WHAT SHOULD I HAVE DONE!? GO ON! TELL ME!" He had no answer so instead of responding he rushed at me and before I could make a move against him I found myself up against the wall by my throat.  
"Leave. That's what you should do! Leave New York! Leave those you CARE about to salvage whatever they can." That wouldn't solve anything. Then those that had vowed to leave the Clave would just be without a leader, they wouldn't take them back and those that vowed couldn't return even if they did. With a new found fury and defensiveness for those that had sworn to follow me, I kicked Alec hard in the shin and he yelped, dropping me. Before he could regain his composure I'd sweeped his legs and placed my foot on his chest, holding him down. HIs hands gripped at my ankle trying to force me off balance but he wasn't strong enough. It had always been clear that though he was just as capable fighting demons as most he was no match for the likes of me.  
"Do not pretend this is righteousness, Alexandra. What is this really about? Jace? If you know him as well as you believe you do then you have to know he will always do what he wants and what he thinks is best, whatever any of us has to say." I knew what it really was but I wanted to see if he'd admit it first, his eyes widened slightly before changing back to a collected expression.  
"Jace thinks he needs to save the world. Sometimes I think he wants to die trying but you don't have to encourage him!" He loved him. I understood that and I knew how hard it was to watch those you loved put themselves in danger but this was solving nothing.  
"Enough! Admit what it's really about! You love Jace!" The anger and fear that shot through him fueled his adrenelin and he managed to twist my ankle off of him causing me to land awkwardly on my side giving him enough time to straddle me. I let him. I knew I could shove him off easily but for the moment I was content to let him feel as though he had the upper hand.  
"Tell anyone and I will kill you." He was deadly serious but I smirked causing him to lift back a fist, ready to smash it into my facee. I caught it with the hand he'd released, twisting it at such an angle it snapped and as he howled in pain i shoved him off and stood. Staring down at where he crouched on his knees, cradling his wrist. I pulled the stele out and bent beside him.  
"Don't." He hissed out. I just rolled my eyes, knowing he was in too much pain to make any move to stop me, and pressed the stele against his bicep, carving an iratze into it. He breathed out a sigh of relief before the embarrassment kicked in causing him to glare at me and push me from my crouched position. I landed, ungracefully on my ass but made no move to get up, I just looked over at him and sighed before burying my head in my hands.  
"I didn't want this, Alec. I didn't want this responsibilty, or to be a leader, or get into a mixed up love triangle. I just... I jus wanted to move on. To get away from my past and fight the endless war that will forever be fought." I stood and turned to walk away but I heard his voice from behind me.  
"I'm sorry, Clary. A part of me knew you didn't want that but I was too angry, too worried to actually care."  
"What you mean is you needed someone to blame and I was the easiest person to blame it on. I don't blame you, Alec." I still didn't look back, knowing he found it easier to open up to my back than to face me and admit he was wrong.  
"You're right. I did and I'm not proud of the fact. I wont follow you, my family has too much to lose, but I wont fight you anymore either."  
"I'd appreciate that. I don't want to recruit people, Alec. If I woke up tomorrow and found out this was just a dream I'd probably cry with relief but it's not. The only thing I can do is try to lead them to some sort of outcome that benefits them."  
"I still think you should leave, none of this madness would be happening if you did." I didn't respond, just walked back to my room, afraid that he was right but more afraid of leaving the people I loved. Maybe I was selfish after all... or a coward. Or worse of all... What if I was just as bad as Valentine? No. I would never let myself become him. I would sooner die.

The next day I was sat in my room, looking through some of the old books from the library, trying to find anything out about memory blocks that I could. Unfortunately WItches and Warlocks kept a tight grip on any knowledge of their spells and so far I'd only come across a very small paragraph relating to memory blocks and it had said nothing that I hadn't already known. A knock sounded and without looking up from the pages I was flicking through I answered to 'come in' it was Simon. With a smile I put the book down and motioned for him to sit down.  
"Isabelle told me what happened. She's quite broken up about the whole thing. She wishes she was strong enough to do what the others did and break from the Clave but she's too scared of losing her family to actually do anything about it." I nodded and sighed, Simon didn't need to ask me how I was. He just knew. In that way he always had; that i wasn't dealing well with the pressure. So as he always had, he changed the subject to avoid upsetting me more than I was already upsetting myself.  
"So... I was wondering -how do you get into the Shadowhunter business? Do you guys have an intern program or...?" I had assumed that Isabelle would have already explained this to him but apparently not.  
"Uh, not exactly. My parents -and Jace's. And everyone else's were Shadowhunters, and their abilities carry through the bloodlines, we were born into it." I watched his face drop before lifting again almost immediately.  
"So its like a family business, then. Is that the only option? Because no offence, but you guys could use a serious recruitment drive." I sniggered a little at his terminology before going serious again.  
"We could make new Shadowhunters with the Mortal Cup, but that's been missing since before I was born. If a human drinks from it, they can become one of us." In theory anyway.  
"Huh. Drinking from some Angel's two thousand year old dirty dishes sounds gross but for monster fighting super powers, I might be willing to give it a shot." How do I always end up giving my friends cray ideas? Well, at least I have time to stop Simon and since we haven't ACTUALLY got the cup...  
"Well... It doesn't always work. Some become Nephilim, but others are twisted by so much madness and pain they become foresaken, a fate worse than death." Simon's face paled at the idea of the most common form you'd take after drinking from the Cup and he gulped before answering me.  
"Y'know, when you put it like that, it sort of sounds like I should focus on other, less potentially crazy-making careers for the time being." I laughed whilst nodding in agreement.  
"Yeah. Good call." My phone beeped with a text, it was Jace -he had left early to do damage control with Isabelle and Alec -saying that he'd just got back and Hodge wanted to see me. Alone. That wasn't a good sign.

"I don't have the full story yet, but it looks like the increase in Vampire activity may have something to do with your being here." What? Me? But... Why?  
"Me? Is this what you meant by me being "something special?" Because being catnip for Vampires doesn't sound like something to brag about." Alec's words swirled through my head 'you should leave' maybe... maybe he was right.  
"There's more to it than that. Your father being who he is -was -well... The silent Brothers want you to go to the City of Bones later. I explained to them about us splitting from the Clave and they've clamed they have no interest on who's on who's side here, they want to know what's going on and they don't care where the information comes from. Jace offered to go with you." Again I was putting Jace in danger but if this was a trap... Even I couldn't fight the entire Clave alone, no matter what runes I created. I headed straight for Jace's room planning to inform him of the possibilty of it being a trap and giving him the option of deciding if he still wanted to join me or not when I heard a female voice coming through the slightly open crack in the door. I wasn't proud of my snooping but what else is a girl to do? The female voice I'd heard was Isabelle's and she sounded incredibly worn out.  
"I'm officially exhausted, Jace. I'd say I didn't sign up for this, but I guess you can't really opt out of the family business." I heard Jace's equally tired chuckle and I felt guilty about how much he'd been doing for me; trying to find someone to fix my lost memory, seeking anyone who might have any information about my mothers disappearance, patrolling with me every night because I was too restless to take time off and trying to calm things between the LIghtwoods and me... He was too good for me and the worst part? I couldn't bare to think about giving him up even if it was for the best.  
"The life of being a Shadowhunter; the pay's awful, but at least it's never boring."  
"Not since Clary got here anyway." I winced at the tone her voice took when she mentioned me.  
"Clary's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. There's something different about her, right? Almost... special?" He made that sound like a good thing... if he knew what Hodge had told me he may not be so positive.  
"So I keep hearing from Hodge. Call me crazy, but I don't think you and he are using quite the same definition of "special" here." Her tone was begrudging and I winced all over again. I seemed to be making more enemies than friends since coming here.  
"She's clearly a skilled Shadowhunter and she can do that thing with the runes. I mean the Clave are obssessed with her for a reason, right?" Jace sounded unsure about everything but there was nothing but kindness in his voice when he spoke of me and it made me smile even though Isabelle was trying to tear me down.  
"Which isn't exactly a comforting thought. Meanwhile, how else is she 'special' hmm? It doesn't take a Clairvoyance rune to see there's something between you two." Her voice took on a playful tone and I edged closer to the door not wanting to miss what Jace said to that.  
"Says you!" I placed a hand over my mouth to stifle the giggle that tried to force its way out. "She's not... unattractive. Her eyes do this thing when the candellight hits them that some might find appealing. And her hair is... red. And nice." The giggle grew in my chest at the awkwardness in his voice and I only just caught myself in time to stop it from bursting out. Isabelle had no such issues, her laugh rang clear through his room.  
"Oh, Angel spare us! Jace Wayland, slayer of Demons and breaker of hearts, brought low by a mere girl! What hope do the rest of us have?" Her voice was still playful taking the sting out of the words she'd said previous.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, I refuse to stick around and have my good name slandered. If you need me, I'll be at the City of Bones with Clary." I knew I'd have to move in a minute but I couldn't help sticking arund to hear Isabelle's reply.  
"Good call, Casonova. Nothing more romantic than a massive tomb with a bunch of creepy monks living in it." Eww... The Silent Brothers always gave me the creeps.  
"Casonova wasn't half the Shadowhunter I am, thankyou very much. Have fun killing Vampires without me!" I moved a little down the hall and made as though I'd just come back from the Library when he walked out. I watched his face heat a little before he mentally shook himself and walked over to meet me.  
"Ready, little red?" I groaned at the nickname and smacked his arm lightly.  
"Sure, Mr wolf. Lets go." He grabbed his heart as though I'd hurt him before he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we headed off to meet the monks.


End file.
